Seeing Double
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] Grissom has something on his mind and a special visitor arrives in Las Vegas, who brings back bad memories.
1. Default Chapter

Seeing Double   
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Pairing G/S (possible A/N) Category: Angst and Romance/Drama Summary: Grissom has something on his mind and a special visitor arrives in Las Vegas, who brings back bad memories. (The rest of the gang discovers a secret from Sara and Grissom's past.) Disclaimer: God I wish I owned CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, but I don't and never will so I'll settle for watching it religiously and hope it never ends. Notes: I've tried to put this one together from a sudden idea and urge to try and put it into a story that sounds fun and is enjoyable to read. It's completely different from my other fanfic's except for (G/S) so please send reviews if you wish to read more (G/S) based stories. They're fun to write.  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When the Sun sets in Las Vegas it's supposed to be beautiful site, something never to miss, but tonight was different. The sky was so gloomy and foggy; it didn't look like Vegas at all. From a distance it looked like a scene from a movie, with the fog low in the sky, sending little droplets of condensations from the heat, sailing back down to settle softly on the ground.  
  
Cars flew pass the stretched out yellow tape only metres from the roadside. Las Vegas Police Troopers lined the embankment, keeping guard whilst the scientist's worked the odd crime scene. At the bottom of the steep drop, discards littered the ground. Larger rubbish lay against dying trees.  
  
Amongst that larger rubbish sat an old freezer. Inside this freezer was something no one would ever want to witness finding, let alone ever come across. The stench was unbearable. Three troopers had already ran from the crime scene and thrown up from the smell and one other from looking in the freezer itself.  
  
One tall male CSI walked the perimeter with the aid of a trooper, while the older male and younger female CSI collected evidence from around the area of the freezer. Neither wanted to open the heavy metal coffin until the last possible moment, so it was left to process last.  
  
The captain of the homicide department had already briefed them on their arrival. A homeless male discovered the contents of the broken freezer looking for things to scavenge.  
  
"GRISSOM." Warrick Brown yelled from the other side of the rubbish-ridden land. He stood by a chicken wire fence that seemed to be missing a rather large section, which was no where to be seen. Grissom walked over to him shining his flashlight across the floor being sure not to miss anything or destroy by trampling it.  
  
"You find something?" Warrick pointed at the hole in the fence and Grissom ran the light over the hole and around the edges. "Looks like it was cut with pliers. See the ruff edges?" Grissom swapped his flashlight to his other hand and showed Warrick by running his gloved hand over the ruff but sharp spikes.  
  
"OUCH, DAMN IT" Warrick looked over Grissom's shoulder causing him to turn to see a trooper run in the direction he just left Sara.  
  
Grissom turned back to Warrick. "We'll take in the fence and examine it, just in case. I'll go and see what's happening." Grissom started off back the way he came.  
  
"Sure Griss." Warrick looked the fence up and down then the length either side and groaned. It was going to take a couple of hours to get the fence back to the lab.  
  
Grissom walked further away from Warrick and soon came to see the freezer again and Sara. As he approached he noticed the trooper helping Sara. "What's going on here?" Grissom walked around the trooper to stop dead in his tracks at the site of Sara's bleeding arm. He quickly took her arm and place pressure above the wound. "Get the first aid kit from my car and call an ambulance." He told the trooper who instantly ran off to get the kit and phone for medical assistance. Grissom looked at the wound and grimaced.  
  
"Lots of blood." Sara stated as she looked at the wound. She tried to place her hand instinctively over it, but Grissom pulled it softly away.  
  
"Sara don't, just stay still." Grissom looked closely and saw two distinct marks as he wiped the blood away with his shirtsleeve also noting she'd cut her arm when reflexively retracting her arm from the predator.  
  
"Damn snake. I didn't even see it." Sara winced as he wiped the blood away again.  
  
"Sorry." Grissom looked up at her and saw her trying to fight back the tears. He cupped her face to get her to focus on his eyes. "It's ok."  
  
Sara tried to smile through the pain, but failed. "It hurts Griss."  
  
"I know it does, just hold in there." He tried to reassure her in a soft caring tone. Grissom felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, at the sight of her pain shown in her eyes. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled to try and comfort her.  
  
The trooper ran over to them and handed Grissom the first aid box. "Ambulance on its way e.t.a. 3 minutes." Grissom took the box and guided Sara to a place to sit down.  
  
Grissom opened the box with one hand while the other still held pressure to the wound. He fished out what he needed and turned back to her. "Sara I need you to apply pressure to your upper arm for me ok?" Sara nodded and complied, wincing as she squeezed. Grissom worked quickly, administering what first aid he had to, following the instructions for snakebites to the letter. The EMT's approached them and took over.  
  
Sara was injected with anti-venom and advised to go home. Grissom wanted to take her, but the crime scene still needed processing. The trooper who helped her offered to take her home and keep an eye on her for a while. Warrick was concerned about her and tried to offer, but Grissom needed him to help process and finish collecting the fence.  
  
******************************* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Cath, I can't reach it. Can you hold my legs?" Nick shouted as he leaned over the side of the large scrap yard compressor. "Are you sure it's turned off?" Nick asked worriedly.  
  
Catherine laughed and took hold of his legs firmly. "Its off Nick don't worry." Catherine looked up as Nick leaned further over the edge and with one quick lunge forward he grabbed it.  
  
"Gotcha." Nick said triumphantly as he pulled back slowly and lifted out a boot with a grin on his face. He looked down at Catherine and his grin grew. Catherine wasn't looking at his face, but a lot lower. "Cath, stop staring." Catherine blinked quickly and looked up noticing she'd just been caught staring at his ass.  
  
She blushed and let his legs go. She reached up with a large evidence bag, which Nick placed the boot in. "Ready?" She asked pulling the bag down to have a look.  
  
"Yep, now we can open the door." Nick climbed down and walked pass with his charming Texan smile. "You look nice tonight Catherine."  
  
Catherine laughed lightly as she followed him to the door of the compressor. "Nicholas Stokes stop flirting with me."  
  
Nick laughed and shook his head. "Hey you were the one staring at my ass, so don't go blaming me. You started it." He said as he pulled the door open with a tug and jumped back as the contents fell out.  
  
"Nice one Nick." Catherine said with a shake of her head and a smile.  
  
"I got multiples and sketches so don't go there." Nick picked up his camera and took some more pictures before getting started to comb through the mess of mangled metal and flesh.  
  
*******************************  
  
Once Sara entered her house with the trooper following she kicked off her shoes and walked over to the fridge, retrieving a bottle of water. Turning the to the trooper who stood at her door looking in. "Come in Max, make yourself at home and help yourself to drink and what ever there is in the fridge. I'm going to lay down for a while."  
  
Max walked in and shut her door and smiled as she made her way to her room. Once her bedroom door closed, Max grabbed a bottle of water himself and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, keeping it low.  
  
*******************************  
  
The large metal freezer sat in the centre of the garage all by itself with one person looking over it, Gil Grissom. He had been sitting on a tall stool staring at the strange item for just over an hour. His legs crossed over as he leaned his chin into his left palm. His glasses held loosely in his right hand.  
  
Warrick had been standing in the doorway to the garage for a few minutes now and noticed that Grissom wasn't actually looking directly at the freezer, but behind it. He seemed to be thinking about something else completely. Warrick pushed of the doorframe and walked up to him, making clacking noises with his shoes on the hard concrete floor as he walked. Grissom sat up quickly and put his glasses back on.  
  
"You alright Griss, you seemed spaced for a while there?" Warrick asked as he stood beside the older man and watched as he wiped his sleeve over his forehead and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm fine Warrick. Did you get anything from the fence?" He asked and stood to walk towards the freezer.  
  
"Yeah, I found what kind of pliers cut the hole and I also found the missing piece." Grissom turned around in surprise.  
  
"Really, Where?" Warrick smiled.  
  
"A few yards away from the fence. It was on the other side to where we were working, lying in some kind of barrel." Warrick pulled out a result sheet from the folder he was holding and read from it. "The pliers seemed to be coated in some sort of specially made car engine oil. Greg's still running tests." He looked up to see Grissom looking down at the freezer lost in thought. "Grissom."  
  
Grissom's head snapped up and nodded. "Page me when Greg has the results. I'll be in my office." Grissom turned and walked out the garage with his hands deep in his jacket pockets, but kept his head up. Warrick couldn't help but look worried with concern for his friend.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sara had fallen asleep instantly. The stuff the EMT's gave her seemed to make her drowsy and tired. She was just getting into the 4th hour of sleep when her phone rang. Her hand came out of the sheets and grabbed it, pulling it back into the bed and answering it with her head under her pillow.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered sleepily.  
  
Silence. Nothing but breathing could be heard.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The sound of a throat being cleared and a heavy swallow floated down the line to Sara's ears.  
  
"Griss, stop stalling." Sara said as she pulled the covers from her head and moving to rest her head on top of the pillow.  
  
Grissom was shocked into even more silence. He wasn't sure what he was going to say when she picked up, but was completely speechless that she knew it was him.  
  
"I can hang up you know." Sara stated as her eyes started to open slowly.  
  
Grissom took a deep breath and swallowed again, trying to think.  
  
"Bye Griss." Sara hung up and buried her head in the other pillow across the bed. The phone rang again and growled at the peace of plastic as she found it again and answered. "I'm not playing this game anymore ok? So unless your going to actually use words instead of muffled sounds I'm hanging up again."  
  
Grissom found his voice. "How are you?" His tone felt forced, but it was a 'Good start' he thought.  
  
"Tired." Sara tried to sit up and groaned at the ache in her arm.  
  
"Sorry.I.I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Grissom stammered and cleared his throat as he tried to think of something else to say.  
  
"I've felt better." Sara gave up on trying to get comfortable and got up. She walked into the bathroom still holding her cell and quickly washed her face before asking. "You alright Griss? You seem.actually I can't tell over the phone, but something seems wrong." Sara walked back into her room and pulled out some clean clothes and got changed.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just ringing.to.see how you were.that's all. Are you coming into work later? If you're not up to it get some more rest." Grissom quickly reeled off after a stuttering started.  
  
Sara smiled as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head. "I'll be in soon. Max will bring me in." Sara made her way into the living room and motioned for Max to get ready to go.  
  
"Ok, Bye."  
  
"Bye Griss." Sara hung up and put her phone in her coat pocket as she slipped her arm slowly into it. Max turned the TV off and grabbed his keys.  
  
"Ready Miss. Sidle?" Max asked as he walked to the door.  
  
"Yep and call me Sara"  
  
"Ok Sara, Let's go." Sara locked her door after her and followed Max to his patrol car.  
  
******************************* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Ok that's 2 femurs, 2 forearms, 2 hands, torso, pelvis, 1 calf, and 1 foot." Nick noted the body pieces they collected from the compressor. "I'm sure there's pieces missing." He said with a grin.  
  
Catherine laughed at the bad joke. "There was nothing else in there, so either he was cut up after compressed or they've been crushed too badly to be recognised, which if that's so we still have to find them." Catherine said taking pictures of the body parts that lay out on the table.  
  
"Ok, but this time you can go in. I was afraid to turn my back on you." He said, as his smile grew large when Catherine's head shot up from behind the camera.  
  
"Nick." She said with shock written all over her face. She didn't know what to think or say at his remark so she just smiled and continued to work. "Fine."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Griss, those results came back and the inside of the pliers were coated in a specially made engine oil, which is lucky for us, because it's only brought on the net from two top garage stores in Nevada." Warrick reported as he entered Grissom's office and sat down across from him.  
  
Grissom took the results from him and looked them over. "Good work. Get a warrant from Brass for the buyer lists from both companies and maybe we can actually have something to go on." Grissom handed to results back and Warrick left.  
  
"Dr. Gil Grissom, It's good to see you again." A familiar voice boomed through the room. Grissom sat up abruptly and stared at the figure in the doorway.  
  
^ Flashback ^ Green grass shone in the San Francisco sun in the early July. The park was fairly quietly for the time of year. A happy and cheery group of people ran about like little children and slinging a Frisbee into the air and dramatically catching or dropping the plastic as it approached them. ^ Flashback ^  
  
He stood and walked towards the tall female and shook the hand she held out. "It's been along time. What brings you to Las Vegas? Come in sit down." The women followed him into the room and sat in the chair Warrick sat in minutes earlier. Grissom sat back down in his seat and removed his glasses, putting them into his shirt pocket.  
  
"I'm on vacation and thought I'd visit my sister." The young women said leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs as she relaxed.  
  
"How long will you be staying?" Grissom asked amazed that she was here at all.  
  
"Not long, a few days maybe a week. Depending on how long my sister is willing to put me up."  
  
"Does she know you're here?" The women shook her head and smiled. "Has anyone approached you since you arrived here?"  
  
"Just one, nice young man. Shouted down the corridor in fact and was a little upset I didn't respond."  
  
Grissom leaned forward resting against his desk. "You're lucky to arrive now. She should be here any minute." As on cue a knock was on the door and Sara walked in.  
  
"Hey Griss." Sara stopped when she saw the women and grinned. The women stood and pulled her into a welcoming hug. "Ash what are you doing here?" Sara pulled back to look into the face of the women.  
  
"I'm on vacation and thought I'd visit my sister." Sara pulled her back into a hug and beamed at Grissom who smiled back.  
  
"Ashleigh was just saying that she was wondering if you could put her up for a while." Grissom said standing and walking around his desk to stand next to the pair.  
  
Sara pulled back and nodded. "Yes you can stay. For how long?"  
  
Ash couldn't help but hug her sister again. "A few days maybe more. God it's good to see you."  
  
"It's been too long." Sara agreed.  
  
Grissom laughed as Ash pulled him into a tight hug and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "I missed you too Grissom." Sara watched before pulling them apart.  
  
"Put him down you. Come on I want to introduce you to the rest of the gang." Grissom and Ash followed Sara as she grabbed Ash's hand and dragged her towards the break room.  
  
*******************************  
  
Greg and Warrick were in DNA, standing in front of the computer trying to figure out what kind oil that coated the pliers. They had a list of buyers, but nothing matched anything that was bought, so Greg was running more tests and breaking the oil down to narrow their options.  
  
Nick and Catherine had headed back out to the scrap yard with flood lights and sniffer dogs. They weren't too sure about the dogs, but Brass suggested it would be worth a try.  
  
"Hey fella's" Ash said making them jump and turn to voice. Sara laughed at their gaped mouths and Flashing eyes as they looked from one to the other.  
  
Warrick was the first to make a move. He held out his hand and greeted her. " Warrick Brown."  
  
Ash smiled. "Ashleigh Sidle. It's nice to meet you. Sara's always talking about you all." Greg raised his eyebrows at Sara, who grinned at him.  
  
"You talked about me?" Greg asked somewhat surprised.  
  
"Hey, I have to tell someone about your crazy hair and mad music." She beamed and Greg laughed. Warrick couldn't stop looking at Ash, who was shifting under his eyes. Sara noticed and smacked him on the arm. "Knock it off." She chastised him playfully.  
  
"Sorry it's just, she looks so much like you." Warrick worded both his and Greg's thoughts.  
  
Ash rolled her eyes and grinned. "Of course I look like her, I'm her sister and you call yourself an investigator." Sara latched onto her arm and pulled her out the lab. "Catch you later." Ash shouted as Sara dragged her towards the break room.  
  
******************************* 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Grissom excused himself when he was called away before the three of them reached the DNA lab. He agreed to meet up for breakfast after shift and headed of to find out what Doc Robbin's had found. He stood looking at the x-ray machine while it scanned the parts of body still in one piece. He was watching the light flicker as the machine glided across the table.  
  
^ Flashback ^ Screams came from the small-enclosed room as they got closer. He pushed the door open and everything went dark. The next thing anyone could remember was being tied to metal chairs that were bolted to the floor. The group that was once running around with energy and full of life now waited for their fate. The room's light woke them and their doom was shown from the items in the centre of the cold room. ^ Flashback ^  
  
Doc was speaking, but realised he wasn't listening. "Gil?" Grissom didn't move, just followed the movements in the other room through the glass. "Gil?" Doc asked a little loud and placed a hand on his arm. Grissom jumped. "Sorry, I've been talking to you. Did you hear any of it?"  
  
Grissom pulled his eyes away from the light and turned to face him. "A little." Grissom leaned against the desk and took a deep breath.  
  
"You alright? You seem distracted." Doc moved across the small room to a stool. He sat down and positioned his crutches against the wall. "Wanna talk?"  
  
Grissom looked up at the coroner and pondered his questions. "I am distracted, but I wouldn't know where to start." Grissom gave out a light laugh and he stood. "I better get back. Contact me if you find anything else, I'll get these back to the lab."  
  
Doc nodded and watched as Grissom opened the door to leave. "I'm still be here if you figure out a starting point." Grissom turned and nodded his thanks.  
  
*******************************  
  
The locker room was quiet and the silence was welcoming. Sara sat on the bench looking at the snake bit and cut on her arm, when Grissom walked in. She didn't look up as he walked to his locker and opened it. Grissom glanced at her, but quickly grabbed his coat. He shut his locker and turned to her.  
  
Sara was amazed at the bruising and the blood that still coated the wound. She winced as she moved her arm to place a clean bandage over it.  
  
"Sara, hold on." Grissom grabbed the first aid kit from the top of the lockers and pulled out some cleaning wipes and straddled the bench facing her. Sara let her hand fall to her lap and groaned in defeat. Grissom lightly grasped her arm as he cleaned the blood away.  
  
"You don't have to do that Griss, I." She stopped and flinched as the antiseptic sank into the wound.  
  
Grissom looked up and crinkled his face. "Sorry. . Did Ashleigh go?"  
  
"Yeah. I gave her my spare key." He nodded and continued to wipe the blood away. He held his hand out for the bandage in her hand. Sara placed it in his hand and their fingers brushed ever so lightly that it tingled. Theirs eyes locked and the bandage was forgotten. Nothing else seemed to exist but the two in the locker room. Blue eyes gazed into Brown; both mesmerised and unable to break the stare that is until Nick barged through the door. They broke eye contact and Grissom slowly pulled the bandage from her hand and gently covered the wound with it.  
  
Nick saw them sitting close and as he got closer noticed the bandage and blood. "Sara what happened?"  
  
She tore her eyes away from Grissom face and looked up at him. "Snakebite."  
  
"What! When? How?" Nick's concern plastered all over his face, approached and knelt in front of her. "You all right?" He placed a comforting hand on her knee and Sara covered it.  
  
"Don't worry Nicky I'm fine. I've been checked over by the EMT's and received anti-venom." Sara looked down at her arm and slowly pulled on her sweatshirt. Nick stood and stepped away, Grissom pushed back to give her room and saw her wince as the fabric brushed the bandage, pulling at the skin.  
  
"A rattle snake was housing by our decomp." Grissom said standing. Nick sighed with relief and gathered his things.  
  
"Well, ring me if you need anything ok?" Nick offered and turned to his locker.  
  
Sara smiled as she stood and picked up her purse and cell phone. "Thanks Nicky, but I'll be fine. See you guys next shift." Sara walked towards the door and looked at Grissom briefly before leaving. He looked up at her, then looked away. She left leaving Nick who put his sports bag over his shoulder and said his goodbyes.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sara exited the front doors of the CSI building and stood at the bottom of the steps, she sighed loudly. "How the hell am I going to get home?"  
  
"I can drive you." Sara jumped at the sound of his voice as he came up behind her. She turned and smiled, hiding the momentary shock. "That's if you'd like?" Grissom added quietly.  
  
"I would like that thank you." Grissom gave a small smile and took her elbow lightly in his hand to guide her towards his car.  
  
Sara waited for him to unlock the doors and climbed in.  
  
"Sara." Grissom started, but couldn't find the words to finish.  
  
She looked at him. "Griss what's wrong?"  
  
Grissom glanced at her then back at the road. "I.I know Nick offered, but.if you need anything.just ring me.ok?" Grissom looked at her again then returned his attention to driving.  
  
Sara smiled. "I will." She said looking through the front window to watch the few cars as they lined up at the traffic lights.  
  
Grissom turned to her, seeing as the lights were red. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. As Sara turned to look at him he looked away not knowing what to say. The lights turned green and the line of cars started moving.  
  
He pulled up to her apartment and noticed Ash's car out front. "I'll meet Ash and you later for breakfast." Grissom said as he looked down at his hands resting against the steering wheel loosely.  
  
"Sam's Diner at 9?" Sara asked as she opened the passenger door.  
  
Grissom nodded with an added. "Say hi to Ash."  
  
She looked at him as she turned to close the door. "Sure." Sara said softly as she closed the door and turned to walk up the path to her front door. Grissom watched as he gave a deep sigh and pulled away from the curb when she entered her apartment.  
  
*******************************  
  
* The morning sun took residence behind the small apartment giving plenty of shadow from the surrounding houses to disguise the dark car. The owner watched the midnight blue Tahoe pull away as the female closed her front door. The Tahoe's driver seemed reluctant to leave at first, but soon drove away looking slightly drained and worried. The dark car owner couldn't suppress the smile that appeared as he tapped a calming rhythm on the dash with his right hand. *  
  
******************************* 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Sara dropped her bag on the kitchen counter and sank into the couch. Her head fell against that arm as she turned to lift her legs up onto the couch. Ash was standing watching the whole event from the car pulling up to Sara coming through the door and crashing on the couch. Sighing at the sight, she poured her sister a coffee and handed it to her as she lifted her legs and placed them on her lap as she sat down. Sara put her coffee on the table and stared at it, Ash patted her leg to get her attention and she slowly got a response. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Sara closed her eyes and rubbed her face before looking back at her. "I don't know."  
  
Ash smiled. "He's changed a lot since college."  
  
"Yeah, but you saw him a few years ago remember. He was fine then." Ash nodded and placed her cup on the table.  
  
"What's been happening?" She asked as she turned to face her a little, still holding her legs.  
  
Sara looked up at the ceiling then at her coffee, watching the steam float up and disappear. "You mean between the two of us?" Ash smiled but it faded as Sara continued. "Nothing. He doesn't talk to me anymore, we work on less and less cases together, and he even makes up excuses for me not to work experiments with him. I don't know, but I swear something's wrong and when I try to ask he brushes me off." Sara's face strained to stay calm as she told Ash and as she was about to tell more a tear escaped. Ash moved to slide down behind her and held her as she cried into the cushion she wrapped her arms around.  
  
"Oh Sara. .you want me to try?" Ash tried to help, but Sara shook her head.  
  
"No, please leave it. I'm sure he'll sort himself out, but it may be too late."  
  
"What do you mean 'too late'?"  
  
"It's been going on for a few months now and he won't let me anywhere near him to even figure out what's wrong." Ash pulled her closer and stayed that way for a long time.  
  
*******************************  
  
* The dark car followed the rental to a diner and parked on the opposite side of the road to keep his distance. He looked down at his watch, checking the time and date. Sighing angrily he pulled away and headed to work. His car shone in the sunlight and splayed across the car park of the diner. *  
  
*******************************  
  
Sam's diner was surprisingly quiet, but most people had already left for work or gone home, which left a few customers including Grissom. He sat by the window looking out as Ash left her rented car, he had to close his eyes briefly as a bright glimmer of light flashed across the windows of the diner. Ash entered the diner and Grissom waved her over and she sat down. Grissom looked out at the car then back at Ash. "She's not coming." Ash answered his silent question.  
  
He looked down at his coffee. "Why?" He looked up for her reply, but got none. Ash just stared at him. The waitress came over and took her order then Ash turned back to Grissom.  
  
"So, How have you been since I saw you last?" Ash thanked the waitress as she brought her tea over and refreshed Grissom's coffee cup.  
  
"Working and a few seminars. How about you?" Grissom felt something was wrong, but didn't dare ask.  
  
"I've been working at the NYPD for a few years now and have a nice apartment outside the city." Grissom smiled at her progress since their last meeting.  
  
"I'm glad you're doing well. We'll have to make sure you meet everyone at the lab before you go back to New York." Ash smiled and reached across the table and took his hand. He looked down at their hands and squeezed it before pulling from her grasp. "Ash." He apologised as he wrapped his hands around his cup and stared at the black liquid.  
  
Ash watched him close himself off from just that one touch and laughed lightly. Grissom looked up as she shook her head. "You really have changed haven't you?" Grissom broke eye contact and scanned the table slowly. "What happened Grissom?" He didn't answer. "Grissom?"  
  
"Nothing." He said before drinking his coffee.  
  
"I don't think so. I've known you a long time and so has Sara." Grissom's head shot up at the sound of her name and Ash continued. "I don't know what you're doing, but if your hurting then so is someone else I know and if she's hurting then so I am." He pushed his cup away and pulled out some money, placing it on the table.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you again before you leave." Grissom turned and got to the door before he heard Ash follow him. He continued towards his car, but her hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Look at me Grissom." She demanded. "Look at me and tell me you didn't forget."  
  
Grissom turned sharply with anger in his eyes shrugging off her hand. "Don't." he warned.  
  
"Why? You think I don't remember what happened. I sure as hell know Sara does and She relives it every night." Grissom seem to deflate at that admission and leaned against his car. Ash stood in front of him waiting for him to look at her. "What happened Grissom, why did you start shutting down? We were all doing so well."  
  
^ Flashback ^ No one could do anything, but watch as they each went through the punishment he handed out. Blood coated the white tiled floor, they all screamed for him to stop and leave the other alone, but it didn't work. The pain only got worse. ^ Flashback ^  
  
"I'm not going to discuss this with you." He pushed of the car, but Ash pushed him back. He looked up and saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Now, tell me what's going on and you will tell me whether you like it or not." She said in a deep tone warning him that they are not going anywhere until this is out in the open.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sara was sat at home curled up on the couch watching the discovery channel. The phone started ringing and she groaned as she reached for it. "Yes?"  
  
"Hey Sara."  
  
"Hey Nicky. You ringing for any particular reason or just want to chat?"  
  
Nick laughed. "Chat. Just wondering how you were. Your arm ok?"  
  
"It's fine, although still a little sore, but I'll survive."  
  
******************************* 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Ashleigh, please." Grissom begged. He didn't want to be reminded let alone explain what else was going on and what had happened since.  
  
"No, I want to know. Do you remember?" Grissom stared at her and after a few painfully quiet minutes he nodded. "Have you spoken to her since?"  
  
"No." He said quietly as his eyes dropped to the asphalt.  
  
Ash started to become angry and was trying to keep it hidden. "Grissom it's been 9 years."  
  
"Don't you think I know that." His voice raised as he finished.  
  
"I was there too. I know what happened. I know what you said and what it meant, I know what you did..." She placed her hand on his arm, he moved away and put some distance between them.  
  
*******************************  
  
"So this sister, she looks like you?" Nick asked extremely fascinated.  
  
"We're twin's Nick. Of course she looks like me." Sara smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Can I meet her?"  
  
"Yeah. Warrick, Catherine and Greg have already met her so why don't you make some kind of excuse and pop round tomorrow morning." Sara suggested.  
  
Nick took the hint. "I have some paperwork for you Sara, You may need them." He grinned and Sara chuckled.  
  
*******************************  
  
^ Flashback ^ They could only watch with tears in their eyes. The knife drew deep and he waited for his heart to stop, the blood to stop pumping and his lungs to stop drawing in air. . . . Then deafening silence filled the room. The words were spoken, but felt too late as he moved to the table once again and returned with a hot fire stoking rod that gleamed brightly. ^ Flashback ^  
  
"It was a long time ago Ash. I thought I was loosing my family, my best friends." Grissom stopped pacing and turned to her.  
  
"You did loose a friend and your going to loose another one if you keep pushing her away." Ash headed for her car.  
  
"I relive it too you know." Grissom shouted out to her.  
  
*******************************  
  
As night descended on the city, the working inhabitants of the night shift walked into the break room and took a seat while they waited for their assignments. The cases from the night before where still being processed and results were being waited on.  
  
Grissom walk in and kept it eyes on the report in his hands as he reeled of the cases. "Ok, two DB's found near Charleston Peak, Warrick I want you to go with Catherine and see what you can do. Catherine hand off the compressor case to Nick and join him later if he needs help." Catherine nodded and Nick grinned. "Sara your with me, the decomp is still waiting to be identified." Grissom handed the assignment to Catherine and Warrick and waited for them to leave. He turned to Sara. "Ready to comb through human soup?" He asked without a hint of humour.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time." Sara said avoiding his eyes as she got up from the couch and followed him towards autopsy.  
  
******************************* 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Sara's nose fought the smell and breathed through her mouth the best she could and for a little while it actually worked, but the stench was growing as they catalogued the items found in the soup. A watch, few coins, string, jacket, pants and boots. Grissom was sat at one side of the tub type table trying to clean the watch, his tongue poking out as he concentrated on his task. Sara looked up from the coins she was also trying to clean to see his concentration. She turned back to the coins and once cleaned bagged them and moved onto the boots. She lifted it and tipped its contents over a bowl and swallowed hard with her face scrunched up as the human liquid filled the bowl to the rim. Grissom lifted his head at the slopping sound and saw the look on her face as she moved the bowl away from her. He looked over the top of his glasses at the bowl and grimaced.  
  
"This is disgusting." Sara stated shining her flashlight into the boot. "I hate decomps."  
  
Grissom went back to his cleaning and scraped away the slimy goo on the back of the watch and grinned when he saw an inscription and below it a name. "Well, were in luck. Hoping this was his watch, We have a name."  
  
Sara stopped what she was doing and walked around the table, pulling off her gloves and looked over his shoulder to look closer. Grissom leaned back slightly lifting the watch, but she took a small step back, which was not gone unnoticed by Grissom. Sara read the name. "Thomas Broth." Grissom nodded, placed it down. He picked up the camera and photographed the evidence.  
  
"I'll put the name through the missing persons and check with Greg." Grissom turned in his seat to face her.  
  
Sara started for the door as Grissom stood wanting to stop her, but Doc Robbins came through the door and Grissom quickly turned back to the table. Sara left, dropping her gloves into the trashcan by the door. Doc walked towards the table and grunted at the layout of bowls of goo and various pieces of body. "Having fun?" He asked as he walked to the desk and pulled out some files.  
  
Grissom looked up. "Not really."  
  
*******************************  
  
Brass headed towards the two CSI's as they approached. They came to a stop in front of trooper's car. Brass filled them in and walked off with two of his trooper's to search the outer perimeter of the crime scene. The CSI's got straight to work. Two Dead Bodies, Female, clad in hiking gear and rucksacks lay side by side across a hiking path that leads up to the top of Charleston Peak. Catherine photographed the bodies while Warrick took distance shots and other area shots around the bodies. They took their time in the sweltering heat, which was a change from the previous night. Warrick shone his flashlight over the bodies and instructed the troopers to set a generator lamp up a few feet away so he could start processing. Catherine took notes of the bodies positions and other evidential notes she would need later.  
  
"Right then, let's get back to the lab and give these to Greg." Warrick called out to Catherine as she walked towards the coroner.  
  
Catherine asked the coroner to tell Doc Robbins she'd be in ASAP. She turned to Warrick. "I'll get the photos developed." Warrick walked to her and gave her the film canisters and headed towards his Tahoe, placing his evidence kit in the back and putting the collected evidence bags in a filing box.  
  
"See back there." They pulled out from the crime scene leaving Brass to post two guards before he headed back to his office to fill out the awaiting forms on his desk.  
  
*******************************  
  
David picked up a hand and examined the tissue carefully, while Nick looked though the pieces of clothing still covering the body pieces. "This is kind of a jigsaw puzzle isn't it?" David asked as he put the hand down and picked up a forearm.  
  
Nick grinned and nodded. "Yeah, strange. I even found a foot under the compressor."  
  
David shook his head in disagreement. "No that's not what I meant. What I meant was that this hand doesn't mach the forearm."  
  
Nick looked up and crossed the room to stand beside David. "How can you tell?" Nick watched as David tried to show the bones endings where they were broken or cut and Nick nodded in understanding. "So, it looks like to bodies. I wish Greg would hurry up with the results. I can't sit on this much long."  
  
"How long have you been waiting?" David asked as he check the rest of the pieces and started to split them up into matching body parts.  
  
"About 5 hours." Nick pulled another table over and started laying out the newly discovered body pieces.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Updates?" Grissom asked as he walked into the break room hours after he left. Everyone except Sara was sat drinking coffee and eating.  
  
Warrick looked up from his sandwich. "Charleston victims were poisoned by something they ate a few hours before death." Grissom nodded and looked at the file Catherine handed him.  
  
"Ok, you got any leads?" Catherine took the file back and looked at Warrick who shook his head.  
  
Catherine turned back to Grissom. "No ID's yet, still waiting for Greg to get through them, he's jammed in DNA."  
  
"Same here, I've been waiting just over 5 hours now, but did find another body amongst the pieces collected."  
  
Catherine looked at Nick in surprise. "Really?"  
  
Nick grinned. "Yeah, just need conformation from Greg."  
  
"Well, some good news. We have an ID for our decomp and have a last known address." He said pulling out his cell phone. He opened it and pressed speed dial. "Hey Sara, where are you? " Grissom asked as he pulled a sandwich from a greasy diner bag. "Oh ok, meet you outside in ten. Bye." Grissom switched his phone off and put it in his pocket then turned back to his sandwich and took a bite out of it. "See later." He said with his mouth full as he walked out.  
  
******************************* 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The car was so quiet the air conditioning could be heard over the muffled sound of the roaring engine. Sara sat staring out the side window, watching the cars fly pass. Grissom glanced at her a few times and tried to break some of the tension that had started to form between them. "Doesn't that make you feel sick?" He asked looking at her one more time.  
  
Sara kept watching the lights flicker. "No." She answered in no high or low tone, just stating that it wasn't making her sick and she didn't want to talk anymore.  
  
Grissom didn't take the hint in the single word answer and tried again, this time a different approach. "Did you find a photo to go with the decomp?"  
  
"No, only medical records, last known address and work address, nothing more." Sara sat up in her seat and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of water. She drank half the water before reaching behind her and tucking the bottling in the top of her evidence kit.  
  
Grissom tried to concentrate as she moved about, but found it difficult, especially when her arm brushed his side when she twisted to reached the back seat. She didn't seem to notice and sat back, adjusting her seat belt before looking out the window again. Silence filled the car once more.  
  
*******************************  
  
The DNA lab was in overload and Greg was rushing about trying not to make mistakes as well as get results out to the right cases. Catherine was sat in the break room watching the news and Warrick was talking about sports with Nick while they sat in a layout room. The waiting seemed to take hours and the only people with leads were Grissom and Sara.  
  
*******************************  
  
The small apartment smelt nearly as bad as the body. The small run down apartment looked as though it was going to collapse where ever you stepped. Sara turned to Max who was standing outside the front door and smiled. "You alright Max?"  
  
"Yeah. It smells that's all." Sara nodded and gave him another smile before walking further into the dark and filthy apartment.  
  
Grissom headed towards the far end rooms and looked around while Sara checked the living room and bathroom. Sara approached the bath cautiously as there was a strange, but stronger smell emanating from the bathtub. Sara peered over the top and covered her nose and mouth with her arm, not being able to take anymore she quickly took a step back and turned, but nearly fell into the tub when she collided with Grissom. He quickly grabbed her waist to stop her falling and pulled her against him. Sara didn't really have a chance to steady herself and before she knew it she was looking into his blue eyes with her hands flat against his chest. They were both stuck, afraid to move. Their eyes bore into each other.  
  
"Dr. Grissom?" Max shouted from the front door causing Grissom to release Sara's waist and Sara looked down as she pushed herself away from him and turned towards the bath. The sight of something that looked like a small animal decaying was occupying the enamel tub made Sara cover her mouth and nose and follow Grissom out of the bathroom.  
  
*******************************  
  
Warrick and Greg were teasing Nick about his test results. Nick was becoming frustrated and snatched the results from Greg and left. Catherine entered the DNA lab and told them off. "It's not easy working such a large case by your self, especially when you've been told that the victims were teenagers. So Greg get back to work and Warrick back to work."  
  
"Sorry Cath." Warrick offered as he grabbed his own case results and followed her out the room leaving Greg feeling sorry for teasing Nick about something so serious.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Sorry Dr. Grissom, but this kid says he has some information about the person who lived here." Max explained as Grissom came out onto the landing of the apartment block.  
  
Grissom looked down at the young boy and took in his appearance. He looked to be around 7 years old and wore old blue jeans and a muddy white T-shirt. Grissom wasn't sure how to talk to children and wasn't sure how to ask him something he'd understand. He was about try when Sara appeared and knelt in front of the little boy.  
  
"Hey there, My names Sara, that's Max and that's Grissom." She pointed out the others to the little boy and he nodded to both.  
  
"My names John. What's that?" John pointed to Sara's ID and she lifted it up for him to see.  
  
"This tells people who I am and what I do. I'm a scientist, do you know what scientists do John?" He nodded and smiled as Sara let him hold it her ID. "Can you tell me what you know about this place and maybe the person who lives here?" Sara motioned towards the apartment with her head.  
  
"The man who lives there is real mean, he always tells me off for playin with my tennis ball. He used to kick it down the steps and sometimes I'd be playin with my kitten and he'd tell me off more. I lost him though." John lowered his head and a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Sara reached up and wiped it away. "You lost your kitten John?" He nodded and handed her ID back to her. "Thank you. Can you tell me anything else John, like when you saw the man last?"  
  
"Not sure, about a month. He'd go away and not come back for a long time, but then he'd be around for a while and not go away. I like it when he goes, I can play then." John's mother called out to him from down the hall and he ran off.  
  
Sara stood and turned to Grissom who stood there shocked at her affection towards the child. "I'd say the place has been empty for a while. I'll ring Greg and see if the result came in about the timeframe." Sara entered the apartment to retrieve her cell, leaving Grissom with Max.  
  
"Thanks Max, you can get going." Max nodded and headed down the steps.  
  
******************************* 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The teenage victims were placed on the news and Nick was looking through the missing person's reports. Four hours of searching and he managed to find a pair that went missing a few weeks ago and the descriptions given in the report matched the sketches of the victims found. Nick informed Brass and they went out to inform the families.  
  
Catherine and Warrick closed their case as Nick and Brass left. Poison was from berries they ate on the path and sadly they didn't have enough water to flush the poison from their system. Two more bottles of water could have saved their lives. They also set out to tell relatives with the assistance of a trooper car in case of any violence from distraught fathers or other family members looked for some one to blame. It was protocol.  
  
*******************************  
  
* He sits up in his driver's seat, straining to see over the old brick wall. Hiding in the shadows of a large tree, which was a good idea for such a bright day. His car was parked right at the far end of the cemetery car park, making sure he was not recognised or noticed. He sat quietly watching 'her'. She was kneeling on the grass and reaching out to the grave stone. He couldn't quite see what she was doing, but never took his eyes off her. Looking towards the car she came in, he noticed that she was alone, like she is every year. Still, he always wondered why the other one didn't visit. *  
  
*******************************  
  
The sun shone without a cloud in sight. Gravestones glimmered in the sunlight as it hit the ground. The grass glowed from the mild dew and was quickly drying before the eyes of the graveyard visitors. In front of a small gravestone knelt a woman in her late twenties. She laid some white lilies across the grave front and leaned over to trace the engraved letters. 'HERE LIES JOSHUA SIDLE, DIED MARCH 4TH 1994, AGED 18 YEARS OLD'. She crosses her legs under her and wipes the tear from her cheek and closes her eyes looking towards the heavens.  
  
*******************************  
  
^ Flashback ^ Neither had ever witnessed what they were all witnessing now. Something not a living soul would even think to dream. There was so much blood and so many tears shed, mingling with the red substance as he moved towards the next victim. ^ Flashback ^  
  
Sara had fallen asleep and was curled up into a tight ball wrapped in the blanket on the break room couch. Grissom had covered her with the blanket when he found her. He sat reading the paper, watching her twitch in her sleep every few minutes. Suddenly she sat bolt up right making him jump. He got up from the other couch and moved to sit next to her and as she sat up he saw her eyes glassy and a tear fall down her cheek. He unconsciously reached out and wiped the tear away and her eyes locked with his. She sniffled to fight back the threatening onslaught of more tears. Grissom pulled her into his arms and held her without a second thought. "Hey, It's ok, Sssssh. It's alright, I'm here." He began rocking her trying to calm her. Sara was shocked by his caring and soft words and even more shocked when he put his arms around her, but couldn't, didn't want him to let her go.  
  
He realised she didn't push away; instead she bunched his shirt up in her hands as her grip tightened. "I'm sorry." Grissom held her face and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't worry."  
  
"Ash." Grissom didn't need to ask and she didn't need to continue. Sara started to cry and this time she cried in to his chest.  
  
"Do you want to find her, I can drive you." Grissom stroked her hair back from her face as her tears ran freely and her hair stuck to her cheeks.  
  
"No." She closed her eyes as Grissom pulled her against his chest, wrapping the blanket around them both.  
  
"Ok." He said in a whisper.  
  
*******************************  
  
* The morning dragged on and he was becoming impatient. The waiting was the worse. When he was younger it was easier, but now it was like time was running out. Action was needed and waiting for the right time was agony, but also exciting. *  
  
*******************************  
  
Sara pulled away from Grissom and stood. She dropped the blanket and headed towards the coffee pot. She held it in both her hands, feeling the warmth burn into her grip. Grissom watched her, but both avoided looking into each other's eyes. Sara turned to him wanting to say something, but decided not to.  
  
Grissom pushed the blanket over and patted the couch. "Sara come and sit down for a minute." Sara shook her head. "Please Sara." She looked down at her coffee and slowly made her way over to the couch. She sat down leaving enough room between them for someone else to sit. Grissom turned to her and took the cup from her, placing it on the table. "Ash came to the diner the other day. Why didn't you?"  
  
Sara pulled her legs under her and crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't feel well."  
  
Grissom laughed in disbelief. "I don't believe that Sara. You were fine when I dropped you off and Ash wouldn't tell me why you didn't come. Sara tell me why?"  
  
"No, I won't share anything with you until you start sharing with me." She sat up and reached for her coffee.  
  
"What is there to share?" He asked, slightly confused by what she meant.  
  
She pulled her hand away from her cup and looked him in the eye angrily as she stood and walked to the locker room.  
  
*******************************  
  
Nick was getting ready to go when Sara smashed to door open. He took a step back when she headed for him to get to her locker.  
  
"Sara you alright?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sorry Nick, I'm fine, just pissed off."  
  
"With whom?" Nick watched as she pulled her coat on and closed her locker.  
  
"No one. See you next shift. Warrick and Catherine left?" Nick nodded.  
  
"About an hour ago. Bye Sara." Sara left him standing there with his jacket hanging half on and half off.  
  
*******************************  
  
* One more day to go and the past will be relived. The darkness grew after a long smouldering day. Following people around and keeping up with his promise made so many years ago was getting difficult. The man sat in his dark car looking up at the house and watched people coming and going, waiting for the right time. *  
  
******************************* 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
A busy night comes in bulk, 2 homicides, 1 robbery and 1 DB found face down in a puddle. Warrick was working the robbery, Catherine took the DB, Grissom took one of the homicides and Sara and Nick worked the 2nd between them. No one saw each other for more than three minutes before they had to leave and work their case. The rush of cases coming in last minute meant that Nick had to cancel his plans to meet with Sara's sister, Ash and was now not in a good mood about it and seemed to be taking it out on everyone he came in contact with. He seemed very eager to met Ash again and everyone noticed, although Catherine, Greg and Warrick hadn't met her yet at work.  
  
Warrick had been back to the crime scene three times and was becoming exasperated by the uncooperative drug store owner. Catherine seemed to be glad to doing something and at one point Greg thought he noticed a string in her step. Grissom was working quietly like he has been doing more and more lately and Sara had not come back from hers and Nick's crime scene yet, which meant lots of evidence, so Greg was trying to get through it as fast as his machines would let him. He had called in help from one other DNA lab technician in the building and they were now working together sharing out the case between them.  
  
*******************************  
  
Nick was looking through the garden trying to see any points of disturbance and entrance in and out of the garden fence. With an angry aura and stiff shoulders, he was starting to make himself tired. Sara noticed his quietness and even jumped a few times when he snapped at a trooper.  
  
She thought it was worth a try at talking to him, but didn't want to get shouted at in the process. After she'd finished dusting for prints and bagged a possible murder weapon and boxed up the computer to be hauled back to the lab, she attempted an approach, which would possible turn out to be suicide. "Nick!"  
  
Nick didn't turn from shining his flashlight over the concrete ground of the back yard, following a faint blood trail towards the back where an ally path split the group of houses. "Hey, could you pass me my camera?"  
  
"Sure. What you got?" She asked as he took it and started taking photos.  
  
"Blood trail leading down the ally path. I'm gonna follow it." Nick said walking to the gate.  
  
Sara called out for a trooper and ordered him to go with him and not to let him out of his site or there would be hell to pay. She also warned the trooper that Nick wasn't in the best of moods and to try and not pick a conversation if they valued they their lives. When the two disappeared around the corner Sara shouted to Nick. "Don't get mad at him Nick. He's just doing his job." With that she finished processing the house and the back yard from where Nick left off.  
  
*******************************  
  
* He was surprised to see Sara left on her own and was overjoyed when things started to move his way. The darkness was one advantage, but a good private view of the female CSI was even more than he could have asked for. He promised himself he'd be good and just keep quiet for the time being before having to disappear and get back to work. *  
  
*******************************  
  
"If you would please just let me do my job, I'll will be out of your hair in ten minutes, Sir." Warrick strained his last word.  
  
The argument, which was one sided for the most part, had finally come to a close when Warrick was about to give up and forget about the case and deal with the consequences later.  
  
"Fine." The shop owner threw up his hand and stalked outside to spark up a cigarette. 'They are bad for your health.' Warrick smiled, 'see you on Doc Robbins slab in a few years mate.' The drug store door slammed shut shaking Warrick from his amusing thoughts and got back to work. "Please let it take only ten minutes." He muttered to the money collection box, which was the shape of a golden retriever dog.  
  
*******************************  
  
The road was quiet after being cornered off with tape. Two troopers stood by the tape chatting about the superbowl. Catherine swabbed another sample of blood for Greg, seeing as his little lab helper miss placed it five minutes after she handed it to him. The trooper that helped Sara the other day slowly approached Catherine. "Miss Willows."  
  
She turned from her kneeling position and looked up. "Yes Max?" She smiled and went back to work.  
  
"I was wondering how Sara was, I mean Miss. Sidle." Max shift from one foot to the other.  
  
"She's tired, but seems fine." Catherine went to stand and Max carefully stepped forward to help, he offered his hand and she gladly took it. "Thank you. I'll tell Sara you said hi."  
  
"Thank you Miss. Willows."  
  
"Please, call me Catherine. We seem to be working together a lot lately so first names seems appropriate." He smiled and walked back to his partner.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Yo Sidle." Sara jumped, startled by Nick's booming voice echoing through the lab.  
  
"That was so not funny Nick." Sara approached Nick, pushed passed him and walked straight into Grissom.  
  
Nick stood back and watched the dancing as they tried to walk around each other, both taking the same steps and blocking their way.  
  
"Grissom." Sara looked up into his bright blue eyes and tried hard to hide her nervousness. She may be angry with him, but this was turning out to be kind of fun.  
  
"Sara." Grissom tried his best to do the same and hide his discomforted, but standing this close to her was driving him insane.  
  
"Are you going to move? OR am I going to have to make you?" Nick cringed. Grissom raised one eyebrow and took a step back. The glint in her appeared in her eyes telling him she was only playing for Nick's benefit.  
  
"Are you threatening me Sara?" Sara tried to pass again, but this time Grissom deliberately blocked her path.  
  
"Grissom." She warned.  
  
"Sorry, seems you just keep getting in my way." Nick in turn hissed and covered his eyes. After a few quiet minutes Grissom decided to end the game. "Sara, I need to talk to you." She looked at Nick and watched him go deeper into the lab.  
  
Sara turned to Grissom. "Talk, about what?"  
  
"Please Sara, Can we take this somewhere private?"  
  
"No." Sara swapped the folder she was holding to her other hand and walked passed him. Before he could object she had gone. He sighed and rubbed a wiry hand over his face.  
  
******************************* 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Sara's apartment had undergone cleaning, moving around, bleached and scrubbed. The whole place smelt like it had been sterilised for surgery. The shelves didn't show any sign of dust and the coffee table's coffee cup stains had vanished, the kitchen floor looked as though it could be eaten off and the bathroom sparkled. Ash had been busy doing half the cleaning and left the rest for Sara. Not much to do though. She felt she needed to release some tension by doing something before Nick picked her up. They had started talking over the phone the day after she arrived in Las Vegas. He dropped off some paperwork for Sara and bumped into Ash as she came out the door. The paper work went flying and was forgotten when she introduced herself. Nick suddenly remembered the files and they both collected them and agreed to go out and chat, but he had to cancel. To her surprise he called back whilst at work and arranged to pick her up and take her out to breakfast. Still an hour or so before he arrives so she made herself at home on the couch and turned the TV on.  
  
*******************************  
  
* Shift ended not long ago, so she would be home soon. First things first. The man pulled out a bottle of chloroform and soaked two pieces of cloth. He got out in broad daylight and approached the apartment. *  
  
*******************************  
  
Ash got up from the couch thinking about the knock on the door. Nick might be an early sort of person, but wasn't sure. She looked through the peephole and smiled. She opened the door and before you knew it, the whole world went black.  
  
*******************************  
  
Nick was getting into his car as Sara came out the CSI building. He shouted to her. "Hey Sara."  
  
Sara grabbed onto the rail as his voice made her jump. She looked up angrily. "Jesus Nick, keep it down will ya. I'm not deaf."  
  
Nick frowned. "Still pissed off huh?" He said a bit quieter this time. Sara approached his car and peered through the window. "Just wanted to know if Ash had any particular breakfast favourite."  
  
Sara smiled. "You've met her once and you've fallen in love, ah sweet."  
  
Nick grinned and let out a nervous laugh. "Come on, tell me, p-l-e-a-s-e." He pleaded.  
  
"Ok, She went to Sam's the other day, but the Coffee house is a place she likes a lot."  
  
"Thanks Sara, I owe you one." Nick started his car and put it in gear.  
  
"Oh and Nick, She drinks tea not coffee, they just serve good breakfast there." Sara threw over her shoulder as she walked towards her car. Nick drove off leaving her to find her car keys. Sara pulled them from her pocket and dropped them. She bent down to retrieve them, when she stopped and drew in a deep breath. She slowly stood back up and looked at her car tyre, it was flat "Why me?" She questioned herself.  
  
"Not your week is it." Came Grissom's voice from behind her. Sara didn't turn; she just stood there and fiddled with her keys.  
  
"Yeah well, has to happen to someone." Sara was one and truly ticked off as She kicked the tyre angrily.  
  
"Sara, I'll take you home and we can sort this out later." He touched her arm gently, but she shrugged him off.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll call Ash." Sara pulled out her cell and suddenly became very queasy. Grissom quickly steadied her and walked them towards his car.  
  
"Sara, just listen to me for once and let me take you home. Your exhausted." Grissom helped her into the passenger seat and got in him self. He looked at her as he drove to her apartment. He noticed she was falling asleep. "Sara did you take something?" He asked in a concern and soft voice.  
  
"No." She slurred slightly.  
  
"Ok, can you stay awake?"  
  
Sara rubbed her face and jumped. "Oh my god!" Came her panicked reply. "What's going on?"  
  
Grissom reached across hesitantly and squeezed her hand, not sure if she would pull away, but she didn't. He parked and noticed Nicks Tahoe across the road.  
  
*******************************  
  
They got out and walked up to Nick as he came back down the path. "Hey Sara, Grissom. Ash's not in."  
  
^ Flashback ^ The street was quiet, not a neighbour in sight. The car was parked out front and the flat looked still, apart from the flickering of the blue glow from the living room. ^ Flashback ^  
  
Sara looked towards the building, then at Nick. "She should be, she's been cleaning all morning. She doesn't go out until she's finished and besides.she was looking forward to seeing 'you' again." Nick smiled and watched as Sara went to her front door and unlocked it.  
  
She walked into the living room and found the TV on. She looked in each room and Ash's room last. Grissom and Nick heard Sara scream and ran into the house.  
  
******************************* 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Forensic tape lined the perimeter of Sara's apartment and neighbours lined the streets. Brass had placed troopers along the tape to stop anyone from passing through and contaminating the fresh crime scene. The sun still shone high in the sky as Catherine and Warrick worked the scene with Nick's assistance.  
  
^ Flashback ^ The sight before them was strange and terrifying all in one. Sara looked into Ash's room and screamed at the blood smeared all over the bed and carpet, then she felt something hit hard against her skull, then nothingness. Grissom and Nick charged into the apartment to find it empty, they searched everywhere, but couldn't find Sara or Ashleigh anywhere. The only things that remained were in plain sight; A photograph and a name written in ink in the corner. ^ Flashback ^  
  
Warrick worked the outside collecting tyre prints, footprints, cigarette butts, and various other evidence pieces that surround the small apartment. Catherine was in the living room and Nick started on the bedroom. They were all working automatically trying to figure out what exactly happened and where were Sara and Ashleigh?  
  
Grissom froze when he saw the photo and was told to go home, wait for news or to go back to the lab, but was not aloud to do anything rash. Brass posted himself to keep any eye on him and took him back to the lab.  
  
The tension lifted slightly once Nick had done the human animal tests and confirmed that the blood was pig blood. Nick spoke to Catherine as the crime scene started to clear of police.  
  
"Catherine, will Griss be alright? He looked petrified." Nick asked as he took photos of the room.  
  
Catherine was collecting fingerprints and seemed to have found three different sets. "He went into shock Nick and I'm not sure if he'll be alright."  
  
"You got something there?" Nick motioned with his camera to the prints she had lifted.  
  
"Actually yes. Three sets. One will be Sara's, one will be Ashleigh's and the lasts are hopefully the perps. Lets hope he's dumb enough to leave more evidence. I'm going to check the front door again." Nick nodded and continued to take photographs.  
  
*******************************  
  
Brass tried to get his attention, but Grissom sat in his office chair staring at his spider tank, watching the repeated action of it trying to climb the tank wall.  
  
^ Flashback ^ "YOU SON OF A BITCH" He screamed as he saw her blood soak her shirt and pants. He couldn't do a thing, he couldn't move, he could only curse him for hurting them, for hurting her. The remaining three all tried getting his attention, but when they lost one voice the effort seemed to die away. ^ Flashback ^  
  
"Grissom!" Brass shouted and shook his shoulder managing to get him to focus.  
  
*******************************  
  
The room seemed dark, but that didn't matter much with the blindfold and gag. A distant sound could be made out, something like a radio or television set, but it was too far away to tell. The room smelt musty and cold. She shivered at the low temperature and tried to move, but the restraints prevented her. She realised she was sat in a chair and her arms and legs were tied with some kind of thick string. It felt too small to be rope, but strong enough to be string and kept her hands tied to the arms of the chair. The string dug into her skin as she struggled to loosen them and winced at the burning pain.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Good news, there's no human blood anywhere, bad news; I found this chloroform soaked cloth in the bushes across the road." Warrick reported as he entered the apartment.  
  
Catherine turned to him and inspected the cloth and nodded. "We may be able to figure out where that was bought from. Get it to Greg, did you find any tyre treads?"  
  
"Yeah, It's like this guy wants to be caught." Warrick suggested.  
  
"Or followed." Riley added as he came through the door holding up a folder. "I got the prints back. Two accounted for, but the last was someone who was not expected to be paying anyone a visit for a long time."  
  
Nick joined the others and started packing up his kit. "What do you mean Riley?"  
  
"A Tony Richards was in a coma for the past 8 years and when he came out was sent to prison, but was let out on grounds of medical clearance. He was tested and seemed to have no memory of the passed 10 years, which meant he couldn't remember what he did." Brass handed the file to Catherine.  
  
She looked through it and gasped in shock at the report. "This can't be true. Have you spoken to him?" He shook his head. "We should and soon."  
  
*******************************  
  
Grissom snapped out of his trance and looked directly at Brass. He blinked a few times then dropped his eyes to his desk, staring at his hands. Brass sat in the visitor chair and watched him carefully.  
  
"You hear anything yet?" Grissom ask quietly.  
  
Brass shook his head. "They should be back soon, but no I haven't heard any news. .Gil. are you alright?" Grissom just continued to stare at his hands, not wanting to talk. Brass nodded his head, getting his answer, he sat quietly and waited.  
  
*******************************  
  
* The man stood in the doorway watching her struggle against the bindings and smiled at how successful the first part of the plan was working out. He had them both, one unconscious and the other one was fully alert, but the plan was still not complete  
  
He closed the door quietly and turned the temperature to low. He peered through the small window and grinned when she shivered from the sudden chill. *  
  
******************************* 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Greg ran the tests on the DNA, scrapings and soil samples collected from the scene. He worked quietly, as did everyone else; they were all worried for Sara and Ash. Nick developed the photos and examined them trying to piece together the activities, while Warrick and Catherine went to see Grissom.  
  
*******************************  
  
Brass opened the office door to let Catherine and Warrick in. They all sat down facing Grissom. Almost like an interrogation.  
  
"I need to ask you some questions Gil." Catherine stated as she sat forward in her chair.  
  
"I know the procedure Catherine. What do need to know?" Grissom rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and sighed heavily from exhaustion.  
  
Warrick looked at Catherine and she nodded for him to ask. "Who's Tony Richards?" Grissom looked up at him with fear in his eyes. Warrick continued getting his answer from his reaction. "His fingerprints were found all over the house, living room, kitchen, toilet and Ashleigh's bedroom."  
  
^ Flashback ^ His body was so drained and tired, that even when he was untied he couldn't move, but he had to try, he had to get them out of here. Taking a few seconds to gain what little strength he had left he pushed himself forward, lunging for the knife that he still held in his strangely small hands. His legs were still tied to the chair and because of it being bolted to the ground he fell to the ground on top of the knife, impaling his chest. She screamed out his name weakly, while the other passed out seconds later from blood loss. The ropes around his legs loosened at the sudden movement and gave him room to manoeuvre and fight back. ^ Flashback ^  
  
"How can he be everywhere? He must have been let in to be in the house. Sara and Ash wouldn't have let him anywhere near them."  
  
"How do you know that Gil?" She asked softly.  
  
Grissom looked at Catherine. "You have the file, you know how I know." Catherine sighed at the unsuccessful try at getting information from him. He could tell she was expecting something outside the file, but it did contain everything. "Catherine you read the file otherwise you wouldn't be here." Catherine nodded.  
  
"Can you tell me more? Anything that's not in the file."  
  
"No, I can't." He buried his head in his hands.  
  
^ Flashback ^ "Please help him, please." The tears streamed as she watched him checking frantically for a pulse and quickly untying him to move him to the floor and trying to apply pressure to the wounds sustained all over his body. He completely forgot about the knife that still embedded itself in his chest, instead he tried to revive his friend. ^ Flashback ^  
  
Warrick did not understand what was going on. "Griss what's going on?" Grissom turned to Catherine and shook her head.  
  
"Only Brass and me know." Grissom stood and looked down at them like a giant.  
  
"Great, so you thought you'd get me to explain it to them what happened right? I don't think so Cath. Its personal and it was a long time ago. A part of my life I'd rather not remember." Grissom's voice grew loud at his last sentence. Grissom's eyes closed shut and stay shut as he sank back into his chair.  
  
Catherine and Warrick got up to leave and asked Brass to stay with him. "We'll need to talk more later Gil, ok?" Grissom opened his eyes and nodded slowly, not really registering her words.  
  
*******************************  
  
The blindfold slipped and a light could be seen from one corner and the walls looked bright white. Because the gap was small she couldn't see much more and the gag was tied tight so her head movement was restricted slightly. The room seemed to be getting colder and she hoped someone would find her soon, she was having a bad feeling that something was going to happen and didn't want to be around for it. This was becoming too familiar, but she didn't want to give into her worse fear.  
  
The sound of a heavy door opening creaked into the strange white, bright and cold room.  
  
*******************************  
  
"What happened in there Cath?" Warrick needed some answers and this secrecy was starting to wear thin.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I've never seen him like that. I know he's worried about Ash and Sara, but when you mention the name Richards I swear I saw fear in his eyes."  
  
"Yeah, I saw it too, but Ash and Sara are out there somewhere and we need to get some answers."  
  
"Let's get back to processing, it's there I know it is. He's leaving clues and that's what we need to piece together." Catherine looked through the file again and wondered how Richards could be all over Sara's place when he was in and out in 15 minutes tops. Nick and Grissom would have seen him if he was there longer.  
  
*******************************  
  
* The door creaking alerted her, he saw that and tried to keep his approach quiet. The table that resided her chair was filled with implements; he had to buy a new set since he regained his memory a few months back. He had slept for years and felt so awake and ready to continue his hobby and obsession. *  
  
*******************************  
  
"Do want something to drink like coffee?" Brass asked as he stood.  
  
He shook his head and stood. "No. I'm going to talk to Catherine." Brass wasn't sure whether to follow him or leave him, but he followed just to be on the safe side.  
  
*******************************  
  
Greg rushed down the corridor with two sets of results in his hands. "Nick!" He shouted as he ran into the layout room.  
  
"What's up Greg?" Nick didn't look up from the photos of the tyre treads. He was trying to scan the picture onto his laptop.  
  
"I found out where the chloroform came from and why Richards epithelial's were all other the place." Nick looked up sharply and grabbed the results from him.  
  
"Good work Greg, you seen Catherine?"  
  
"Yeah, she's with Warrick." Greg handed him the other results and offered to page them while he looked other the findings.  
  
******************************* 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
He removed her gag, but not the blindfold. "Do you remember me?" She heard a male's voice from beside her. He was so close she shrieked. He laughed at her reaction and tapped the table with a small sharp dagger. She heard the tapping and listened carefully to the tune played in the background as the dagger joined with the rhythm of the music. She tried to stay calm, but the music started to make her nervous. He smiled and nodded. "You remember me, my voice anyway, but no one seemed to recognise me lately. I suppose that's what happens when you're in a coma and the rest of the world goes on with their lives."  
  
Ash wanted to scream with fear when she felt something against her arm. She guessed it was metal with the coldness, but 'was' sure what it was when a slow sharp agonising pain seared through her arm as he moved the cold metal across her skin drawing little blood, but causing a lot of pain. He laughed loudly and it echoed through the room and mingled with her scream, rousing the other member in the room.  
  
*******************************  
  
Grissom walked slowly into the layout lab with brass stopping behind him. Catherine looked up from the photo and stepped back to let Grissom near the table, but he didn't move from the doorway. Warrick and Brass silently left the room to get everyone coffee while they talked.  
  
Catherine sat on a stool by the table, waiting for him to walk further into the room, but he didn't move or take his eyes off the photo. Catherine watched him as she decided to start talking. "You want to have a closer look Gil?" He flinched at the sound of her voice and let her question sink in, when it did he shook his head and looked up to her.  
  
"I've seen it thanks." He said as he put his hands into his pockets never looking away from her.  
  
She looked at the photo one more time before asking the much needed to know question. "Who's Josh?"  
  
"An old friend from a long time ago." She nodded at his slow reply.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "It might help find them." He thought about that for a few minutes and nodded. Catherine covered the picture, but Grissom stopped her by sitting next to her and taking her hand in his. She gave his hand a gently reassuring squeeze. "They'll be fine, we'll find them."  
  
Grissom ran a hand through his hair and released the breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Not in time."  
  
*******************************  
  
"ASH!" Sara shouted as the scream faded.  
  
He turned to her and grinned. He watched her open her eyes and focus on his. Confusion filled her very being, but as he reached behind him and lifted a three pronged fork that glowed from heat she screamed for her sister as he pressed the hot metal against Ash's leg.  
  
*******************************  
  
Catherine observed his face as he looked down at the photo. "Who was Josh?" She asked again.  
  
"A good friend, I told you that."  
  
She shook her head. "If we have his full name we may be able to find him, he might be in danger, that might be him doing this." His head snapped up at her as he pulled his hand from hers. "Gil?"  
  
"Josh is not doing this Cath." He shouted, he lifted the photo to her eyes. "Look at him Cath, look closely." He demanded. Catherine looked and still didn't understand. "You don't think he looks familiar, to Sara or Ash?" He asked a little quieter.  
  
"A brother?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Grissom turned the picture to look at and dropped it into the table.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Isn't this nice?" He sang. "Like old times."  
  
Ash shook her head and the blindfold fell. She looked at the man with tear soaked eyes from the pain. Sara could do nothing but shout at him.  
  
"Leave her alone you bastard." The man backhanded her, splitting her lip.  
  
******************************* 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Josh Sidle was Sara and Ash's little brother. He came to visit them in college and stayed with me while they went to classes." Grissom tried his best to tell Catherine the story of there past.  
  
"You all grew close?" Catherine asked taking his hand again.  
  
Grissom nodded. "July 1993, we decided to take a break and head to the park. We spent the whole day there. Just relaxing and messing about." Catherine hadn't really thought of Grissom as the sort to stop working for fun. "We agreed to head back to mine and order take out. We each split up for the evening and turned up at different times. We each had to bring something, drink, snacks, a movie." Catherine nodded showing she was following his story. "I opened the door at 7pm and. . I can't remember what happened, never have."  
  
Catherine squeezed his hand. "It's ok. What happened later?"  
  
"I woke up, but I had a blindfold on. I could hear scr-eams." His voice cracked and tried to continue. "They were right next to me, it was so close. Then I felt something cut through my arm. It hurt so much I couldn't hold in the pain." Grissom voice started to shake and a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Gil, you can stop for while if you want."  
  
"No Catherine, I can't. I won't be able to tell it again."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"The pain went on for what felt like hours. I felt so weak I could barely lift my head. I knew I'd lost a lot of blood, but when he removed my blindfold." Grissom covered his eyes and rubbed them, trying to rub the images away. "So much blood Catherine, there was so much blood."  
  
"Where you alone?"  
  
"No, we were all there. I still don't know how we got there." Grissom stood and moved around he layout table, tracing his index finger around the edge as he spoke. "He was heating knifes, pokers, anything metal. The floor was coated in blood from everyone. I must have black out because I didn't hear them screaming until. .Ash and Sara were telling him to get away from Josh. He was holding a knife and approached him, blocking my sight for only a second before we all shouted for him to stop, but it was too late."  
  
"Oh god Gil, I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you were going through. How was Sara and Ash? How did you get out of there?" Catherine followed him with her eyes as he walked around the table again and again.  
  
"He untied my hands, He thought I was unconscious, but I managed to gain enough strength to get free. I can't remember exactly, it was all a blur after that. I remember being stabbed, fought back, I don't know how, but I put him in a coma."  
  
"Thank you Gil, You did good. I know you don't want to remember more, but can you maybe help me out on were he took you, he might have taken them to a similar place." Catherine stood and stopped him from making his four circle of the table.  
  
"Somewhere cold, white, clean, sound proof and holds." Catherine stopped him from going on, knowing the rest.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Sara, you should remember what happened last time when you swore at me." He said as he picked up a large army knife. Sara's eyes widened, remembering and violently shook her head as he approached her. "Too late my dear Sara, you remember how Josh took it for you. Sweet young man, such bravery and such stupidity." He stopped at her feet and grinned evilly. "But no, I want to save this for your friend." He retraced his steps back to the table and searched for his next items. "Hmm, I wonder. How did it go last time? I suppose as Dr. Grissom isn't here yet we should move on to the next level."  
  
Sara and Ash stared at each other pleading silently that they would be found soon. They both watched him crouch down around a small stool and rifled through his small doctor like bag. Sara could hear him make clicking noises with his tongue and watched him intently as she struggled to loosen her restraints. Ash followed her lead with as little noise as possible, but they both stopped at his 'aha' and saw him retract a stanling knife. A tear escaped Sara and rolled down her cheek as Ash closed her eyes tightly wishing herself to a far away land.  
  
******************************* 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Grissom didn't tell Catherine everything, just what she needed to know to put the case together. He didn't elaborate on how he somehow beat Richards to a pulp and put him into the coma he'd been in for the past several years and how he tried so hard to save Josh's life, but failed. Grissom sat in the layout room while Catherine and the rest of the group searched the city for meat lockers, factories, butchers and any other building that housed temperature controlled freezers. His mind kept flashing back to the past unwillingly. His eyes had dried and the red puffy rings had faded a little as he tried to remember certain parts of the whole nightmare and what Ash was trying to get him to admit only a few days ago, but he also didn't want to remember.  
  
^ Flashback ^ Ash had passed out again, but her pulse was still coming strong despite her injuries. Grissom untied them all and tied up Richards in return. The room was quiet until Sara whimpered in agonising pain as she tried to breathe. Grissom hurriedly ran to her. "Sara?" His voice coated in worry and concern.  
  
Sara opened her eyes through the pain beating in her chest. "I. . can't. .breathe." She barely managed as blood started to run from her mouth.  
  
Grissom panicked. "Oh God Sara no, stay with me, please, come on talk to me Sara." Grissom quickly searched her for any injuries that would cause her breathing trouble. He pulled her jacket to on side and saw the deep and open wound. 'When the hell did that happen?' Grissom couldn't move fast enough. The knife that was in his chest was slowing him down, but he knew if he removed it he'd pass out and die from blood loss. He gently laid her on the ground and applied heavy pressure to her chest wound.  
  
Ash had watched helplessly for a few minutes from her position against the wall near the door. She had tried to open the door, but blacked out from the pain. Now she watched as tears streamed down Grissom's face. "She ok?" She asked squeakily.  
  
Grissom looked up then back down at Sara. "Sara honey please wake up." Ash closed her eyes as he sobbed in her jacket and held her close to him. ^ Flashback ^  
  
"GRISSOM" Nick shook him from his nightmare and motioned for him to follow. Grissom walked towards the car park with Nick leading the way. When the hot night air hit his face he groaned and rubbed his face. His tiredness was apparent to everyone, but knew it was no use getting into an argument with him now.  
  
"Where are we going Nick?" Grissom asked as Nick walked to his car.  
  
Nick climbed in and waited for Grissom. "Catherine has a lead, but she wanted you to get something to eat before you decide to do anything else." Grissom nodded absently, but knew he wouldn't be able to eat.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Well." He said looking at his blood soaked watch. "I'm sorry, but I've got to be going, I have another appointment." Richards slowly placed the stanling knife in a bowl of blood stained water before donning his coat and leaving the two bleeding slowly to death.  
  
Ash looked up at Sara as he locked the door. "Sara?"  
  
"I'm still here." She said with her eyes closed and her head hung. She tried to raise her head, but the energy in her body had drained.  
  
"Sara don't move." Ash urged as she saw her trying to lift her head. "Rest Sara, he cut you deep."  
  
Sara gave up on moving and opened her eyes briefly to look down at the fresh cuts in her abdomen. "That hurt." She remarked in one heavy breath.  
  
For some reason Ash couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Sorry, it's not funny. You ok?"  
  
"Not really. I'm having trouble with my breathing Ash."  
  
"I know, just try and take calm small breaths. Your lung should have healed over the years." Ash was trying to understand how Sara's breathing was getting difficult. She remembered the last time and the knife and Grissom frantically trying to get her to wake up. "Don't fall asleep on me Sara please. I don't want to be alone." She pleaded as Sara's eyes closed again.  
  
Her breathing was starting to become laboured. "I'm sorry Ash. I guess my lung never really healed."  
  
"It's ok, but you're going to be alright, just like last time." Sara slowly shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"Not this time. He was pleased with one death, but this time he want's us all gone Ash."  
  
"Not true Sara, don't even give up. Grissom will find us, you'll see." Ash frowned at her sister as she shook her head again.  
  
With a short sigh Sara said. "Grissom won't find us, he doesn't remember what happened so he won't remember where we are."  
  
"He told you that?" Ash couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Yes." Sara started to cough and Ash watched as two little circular drops of blood fell from Sara's mouth to her trouser leg.  
  
"Shit, Sara stay with me, Grissom will find us, he does remember." Ash was pulling harshly on her restraints, trying to loosen them. Sara coughed again and more blood came from her mouth. Ash didn't know what to say as she struggled against the ropes that were slowly stretching. Then she remembered, Ash kept wriggling as she spoke. "Sara, Grissom does remember, he always has. That's why he closed himself off." Sara's coughing seized as she listened to Ash. "I came to see you a few years ago remember?" Not waiting for any response, although she knew she wouldn't get one, she continued. "We never mentioned it, but I knew that seeing me again brought back the past and since then he's not spoken to me."  
  
"That's not true." Sara's voice cracked. "He said you kept writing to him and ringing."  
  
"Yeah, I wrote and rang, but he didn't say anything, literally. Hi and Bye, basically." Ash winced as she shifted her body a little. "Why is it you, Josh and Griss get the worse of this and I come out with blood loss and shallow cuts?" Ash was genuinely puzzled.  
  
"No idea. O-W" Sara's chest started to rise very slowly, so slow it was agonising.  
  
"Sara please stay awake." Ash begged quietly.  
  
Sara raised her head slightly. "I'm trying."  
  
"Do you remember what happened when Grissom untied us last time?" Ash was determined to keep Sara talking and if that meant bringing back memories of that time then she would.  
  
"Some. Why?" Sara's voice was weak and crackling.  
  
"Can you tell me, I sort of passed out then." Ash lied nothing full well what happened, but she was Sara's to tell her, makes her remember.  
  
Sara's eyes fluttered shut as she thought about it. "I was hurt, like know. I couldn't. breathe." She took a shaky breath and continues slowly. "Griss helped me." She stopped suddenly and Ash looked at her.  
  
"What next?"  
  
"Nothing happened. I don't remember." Sara's brows furrowed in confusion. Ash realised she was telling the truth. "What did happen Ash?"  
  
Ash was shaken from her thoughts as she tried to find an answer. "I passed out. I know he helped while I tried to open the door, but I can't think what else went on." Ash couldn't believe she was lying and of all times to lie.  
  
The small room fell silent apart from Sara's rasping breathes and the crackling of the small burner on the table.  
  
******************************* 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Grissom knew he had to rest eventually and after he watched Nick eat he asked to be taken home. Once he entered his townhouse he collapsed on his couch. Nick insisted on sticking around and had made himself at home in the kitchen. Nick was sitting on a counter reading a sports magazine when he heard a noise coming from the living room. When he went to investigate and he saw Grissom being carried out the back patio doors. Nick quickly ran after them, but as he got out to the street the car that was definitely Richards and Grissom in it was halfway down the street. Nick quickly chased them and was on their tail for a good 10 minutes, in that time he managed to phone Brass and Catherine.  
  
"SHIT SHIT SHIT. Where the hell did they go?" Nick looked around the large car park he had followed Richards into. "How can a car disappear like that?" Nick got out of the car and looked around with his flashlight. He heard two Tahoe's and another plain car, they pulled up to his own car and he walked towards them.  
  
Brass and Catherine were by his side in seconds. "Where are they?" Catherine asked searching the dark and abandoned car park.  
  
"No idea. They just vanished." Nick shook his head and angrily plunged his fist against his car bonnet.  
  
Warrick pulled him away and looked down at his hand. "Come on man, their here somewhere. We'll find them."  
  
Brass quickly gathered more troopers and set up a search of the entire area. Catherine discovered a detailed map from the building owners and after examining the map they where on there way to the deep underground of the factory.  
  
The factory had been open the entire time of the search. It was a perfect place to hide. The search teams were split into four men a group; no chances were to be taken. Locate and call for back up was the plan.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ash watched as Richards strapped Grissom to a chair and waited for him to do his little observation thing. He stands back and clasps his hands together as he smiles. "Now you're all here. Bar one that is, but I'm sure he's watching." Richards walked towards Sara and lifted her head by her hair. "We can't have that Miss Sidle number 1, must stay awake at all times." Sara's head fell back to her chest as he picked up his stanling knife from the blooded water bowl and approached Sara.  
  
"No, Richards, I'll take it not Sara, you can't enjoy it if she's unconscious can you?" Ash tried to distract him from Sara who had passed out shortly after they stopped talking.  
  
Richards turned to her and grinned. "Hmmm, no I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I like you. so it's not much fun hurting you." Richards admitted with a smile.  
  
Grissom started to wake up and opened his eyes when he heard Ash's pleading. Grissom had been blindfolded when he was tied up and was breathing heavily with fear. He listened carefully to the other voices and recognised them as Ash and Richards. When Ash screamed at him to stop Richards, he was then fully aware what was going on.  
  
"NO RICHARDS." Grissom shouted.  
  
Richards turned to Grissom and laughed. "So you woken up already? I was hoping you'd be out for a little longer."  
  
"Afraid not. Get away from her." Grissom's voice wavered slightly and blinked rapidly at the brightness as Richards removed the blindfold.  
  
"What's this?" Richards was truly intrigued at his new defensiveness. Grissom searched the room quickly before his eyes came to rest on Sara. Richards walked towards the table and watched Grissom as he ran his eyes over her body checking her injuries. "Why don't you check Miss Ashleigh Sidle out too Dr. Grissom? Although she's doing a lot better than Miss Sara Sidle." He grinned as Grissom pulled at his plastic bindings. "I'm not taking that risk again Dr. Grissom. It really hurt what you did to me."  
  
"Good." Grissom seethed not taking his eyes from Sara. Richards walked towards Ash and ran his hand over her hair. "Leave her alone Richards."  
  
"What do you care?" He picked up a poker and approached Grissom.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Hey Warrick, What's that?" Nick asked pointing to a light in the far corner of the basement.  
  
Warrick looked to the place Nick pointed to and squinted his eyes to see the faint light and very large what seemed to be a door. "Call back up."  
  
"On it." Nick was on the radio in seconds and a minute later they heard a muffled sound that was strange and came from the vicinity of the large metal door. "What was that?" Nick asked with concern.  
  
"Not too sure, but whatever it was it sounded bad." Warrick looked over his shoulder and the back up assembled behind them.  
  
******************************* 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Grissom's leg throbbed with pain and his pants coated with layers and layers of blood. The penetration from the poker was deep and some how Richards had managed to pierce an important blood carrying vein.  
  
"I've been wanting to hurt you for so long, you have no idea." Richards breathed into Grissom's ear and laughed. "God that felt so good."  
  
Richards prepared another poker while he whistled a familiar tune. Ash opened her eyes to she Grissom hunched over and bleeding heavily. She was now fading in and out of darkness as her blood loss took its toll. Sound had faded completely and everything seemed to slow. Watching Richards hurt her remaining family was so painful she didn't even have the energy to shout to Sara as he slowly slid the hot poker into her shoulder. Sara barely moved but screamed so loud that it made it's way to Ash's numb eardrums.  
  
Grissom's head snapped up so quickly that he gave himself whiplash. "NOOOO." He roared loudly.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Ok move in." Brass ordered. The door was busted opened with C4 and all but one jumped at the loud explosion, Sara.  
  
Four troopers were on Richards in seconds as other untied Grissom, Ash and Sara. Grissom rushed to Sara and lowered her to the floor. He turned to Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Brass with pleading eyes, but couldn't speak. Ash saw his unspoken pleas and said them for him. "She needs to get to hospital, her lung collapsed." The EMT's were there in minutes and loaded Sara, Ash and Grissom into one ambulance, as neither wanted to be split up.  
  
*******************************  
  
Nick was with Ash as she was treated for her cuts to her arms, legs, stomach and chest. They still hadn't heard anything from Grissom or Sara and Catherine was trying desperately to find doctors. Warrick and Brass had gone back to the station with Richards and started processing.  
  
Nick held Ash's hand lightly as the nurse carefully sewed her up and bandaged her with as little discomfort as possible.  
  
"Nick I need to know about Sara and Grissom, please." Ash asked as tears streamed from her closed eyes.  
  
Nick kissed her cheek. "I'll find out."  
  
*******************************  
  
Grissom was in surgery to fix his leg and Sara was in the next room having her lung, leg and shoulder repaired. The doctor's worked quickly on both, but the blood loss was horrendous. Catherine found the doctor that had been helping Sara and cornered him when he came out from surgery. It had been hours since they all got there and even Warrick was with Nick and Ash, while Richards was rotting in the cell back at the lab with Brass watching him very closely.  
  
"Can you tell me about Sara and Grissom? They were both in surgery. Your there doctor right?" Catherine asked softly.  
  
The doctor looked down at the clipboard he was holding and nodded. "Mr Grissom is doing fine, He'll need physio on his leg and a few months to heal, but he should be walking in no time."  
  
"And Sara?" Catherine was happy that Grissom was going to be all right, but she still didn't know anything about Sara.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
*******************************  
  
Grissom was in recovery after his surgery. The morphine was doing its job, but it wasn't stopping the mental torture he was going through. He needed to tell Sara, but was afraid of what she'd do. He'd told her once before, but is not sure she heard him. It's been so long since then and it's only got stronger. They survived last time and he regretted over the years that nothing happened. He hated himself for not being strong enough, man enough to tell the women he adored that he loved her with all his heart.  
  
*******************************  
  
". Miss Sidle sustained a great deal of blood loss and she's still in surgery. That's all I can tell you." Catherine moved away from him and let him pass.  
  
"Thank you." She said loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and smiled sadly.  
  
Catherine decided that seeing the rest of the gang was good right about now. She walked into Ash's room and put on a small smile. Ash was holding Nick's hand as they talked. Warrick was watching the news, the story about them was already out in the open. "Hey Ash how you feeling?"  
  
"Ok, did you find out about Sara and Griss? They won't tell us anything."  
  
Catherine sat on the bed and nodded. "Some. Grissom's in recovery, he should be fine, but Sara's still in surgery."  
  
Ash closed her eyes and buried her head back against the pillow. "I need to know, why is it taking so long?"  
  
******************************* 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
After approximately 6 hours later the doctor came into Ash's room and told them that Grissom was out of recovery and could see visitors. Sara had only been in recovery for 20 minutes, when she stopped breathing and was rushed back to the operating room. The doctors did quick work and managed to stabilise her, after 2 hours in recovery the doctors were pleased that she was doing better and needed a lot of time to rest.  
  
Catherine was the first to see Grissom lying there with his upper leg bandaged. He didn't look at her as she opened the door to his room, he kept looking out into the night sky. She walked around to face him, but he closed his eyes as though he didn't want to see anyone. Catherine looked down at her shoes. "I can go if you want."  
  
Grissom slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. "No it's ok."  
  
Catherine pulled a seat up to the bed and sat down. "You ok?"  
  
"A little sore nothing else." Grissom's eyes closed again. "Have you heard anything yet?"  
  
Catherine watched him closely, knowing how he felt. She knew, they all knew that Sara and he were important to each other and that if either of them should die they would loose a good part of themselves as well. "She's in recovery. She stopped breathing twice in surgery, but they revived her and was in surgery again after she stopped breathing in recovery. She's doing fine now though. She's been in recovery for just over 2 hours."  
  
Grissom opened his eyes and looked out over the city again silently thanking who ever for keeping her alive. Catherine knew he needed his rest and stood to leave. "How's Ash?" He said suddenly.  
  
Catherine smiled. "She's doing great. Just shallow cuts and a transfusion, she's going to be out of here in a few days."  
  
"The doctor says I'll be here a little longer so can you take her home with you? You know, keep an eye on her."  
  
Catherine thought about it and knew that wouldn't be possible. "Can't, I think someone else already beat me to that."  
  
Grissom closed his eyes and nodded knowing that person was Nick. "Ok, tell him to take care of her and he knows what I'll do to him if anything happens to her."  
  
Catherine laughed lightly. "I know. Get some rest Gil, I'll be back later."  
  
*******************************  
  
Doctors surround her so no one could see how she was doing. Warrick and Nick stood looking in on her as monitors and lines were checked and forms were filled in on her progress, which they had to smile at her determination to get better. Catherine had taken Ash to Nick's place a few hours ago. It had be 2 days since Sara was fighting for her life, 1 day since Grissom was allowed normal visitors hours and around 4 hours since Ash was allowed to go home. Catherine had seen Sara and Grissom before any of them and assured them that they were going to be fine and suggested that Nick and Warrick wait to see Sara after she was moved from intensive care to a private room. Surprisingly enough they managed to get a room right next to Grissom's. The only worry anyone had at the moment was Grissom, he hadn't mentioned Sara or even visited her and they were all deeply worried about him.  
  
The doctors and nurses left Sara to rest and allowed Nick and Warrick to see her. She was still unconscious, but it was great to see her. Nick sat on one side of the bed and Warrick sat on the other.  
  
"She's getting better." Warrick said as he looked up at Nick.  
  
He nodded in agreement as he pushed some locks away from her face. "Yeah, she's tough."  
  
Warrick leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "God if you were awake you'd sock me one right about now." Warrick teased.  
  
Nick laughed. "Brave men only get this close to Sara Sidle Warrick."  
  
Warrick took her hand and smiled. "Or stupid fools." Nick did the same and held her other hand in his. "Come on Sidle, if you don't wake up I'll take all your cases." He teased.  
  
"You know if she woke up to that we'd both be in the right place when they peeled us off the walls in little pieces." Nick joked.  
  
"Good she's still sleeping then, but she should wake up though and soon. Griss is acting strange." Warrick said turning completely serious.  
  
"Yeah, the nurse said he hasn't left his room, hasn't seen her once. He didn't even react when we talked about her in front of him." Nick's voice was thick with his Texan accent as he continued. "He needs to see her Warrick, he's closing himself off."  
  
"I think we should force him in here or something." Warrick plotted aloud.  
  
*******************************  
  
Nick stayed with Sara while Warrick went to talk to Grissom. He was sleeping when Warrick sat down. 10 minutes later Grissom woke up with a start. Warrick carefully pushed him back onto the bed. "Hey Griss, that's was some dream you were having." He smiled at him before taking his seat again. Grissom looked at him for a few seconds then looked out off his room window like he had since he was brought to the hospital room. Warrick sighed. "Griss don't do this to yourself." Grissom continued to stare at the blue sky. "You're all alive, everyone's going to be fine."  
  
A male nurse pushed a wheelchair into the room and approached the bed. "Time for physio Mr. Grissom."  
  
Grissom was helped from the hospital bed to the wheelchair, just before the nurse could leave Warrick whispered something into his ear. The nurse nodded and wheeled Grissom out into the hallway. Warrick followed closely making sure Grissom couldn't make an escape as they approached Sara's room. Grissom knew Sara's room was next to his, which didn't do much for his sleeping. He could only manage 20 minutes of sleep every couple of hours knowing she was so close, but so far.  
  
The nurse pushed the wheelchair through the door and waited for any objection, seeing none he let Warrick push Grissom further into the room. Nick made an excuse to go home and see Ash and once Warrick stopped by Sara's side he followed Nick out muttering he'd be back later.  
  
******************************* 


	20. Chapter 19&20

Chapter 19  
  
After approximately 6 hours later the doctor came into Ash's room and told them that Grissom was out of recovery and could see visitors. Sara had only been in recovery for 20 minutes, when she stopped breathing and was rushed back to the operating room. The doctors did quick work and managed to stabilise her, after 2 hours in recovery the doctors were pleased that she was doing better and needed a lot of time to rest.  
  
Catherine was the first to see Grissom lying there with his upper leg bandaged. He didn't look at her as she opened the door to his room, he kept looking out into the night sky. She walked around to face him, but he closed his eyes as though he didn't want to see anyone. Catherine looked down at her shoes. "I can go if you want."  
  
Grissom slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. "No it's ok."  
  
Catherine pulled a seat up to the bed and sat down. "You ok?"  
  
"A little sore nothing else." Grissom's eyes closed again. "Have you heard anything yet?"  
  
Catherine watched him closely, knowing how he felt. She knew, they all knew that Sara and he were important to each other and that if either of them should die they would loose a good part of themselves as well. "She's in recovery. She stopped breathing twice in surgery, but they revived her and was in surgery again after she stopped breathing in recovery. She's doing fine now though. She's been in recovery for just over 2 hours."  
  
Grissom opened his eyes and looked out over the city again silently thanking who ever for keeping her alive. Catherine knew he needed his rest and stood to leave. "How's Ash?" He said suddenly.  
  
Catherine smiled. "She's doing great. Just shallow cuts and a transfusion, she's going to be out of here in a few days."  
  
"The doctor says I'll be here a little longer so can you take her home with you? You know, keep an eye on her."  
  
Catherine thought about it and knew that wouldn't be possible. "Can't, I think someone else already beat me to that."  
  
Grissom closed his eyes and nodded knowing that person was Nick. "Ok, tell him to take care of her and he knows what I'll do to him if anything happens to her."  
  
Catherine laughed lightly. "I know. Get some rest Gil, I'll be back later."  
  
*******************************  
  
Doctors surround her so no one could see how she was doing. Warrick and Nick stood looking in on her as monitors and lines were checked and forms were filled in on her progress, which they had to smile at her determination to get better. Catherine had taken Ash to Nick's place a few hours ago. It had be 2 days since Sara was fighting for her life, 1 day since Grissom was allowed normal visitors hours and around 4 hours since Ash was allowed to go home. Catherine had seen Sara and Grissom before any of them and assured them that they were going to be fine and suggested that Nick and Warrick wait to see Sara after she was moved from intensive care to a private room. Surprisingly enough they managed to get a room right next to Grissom's. The only worry anyone had at the moment was Grissom, he hadn't mentioned Sara or even visited her and they were all deeply worried about him.  
  
The doctors and nurses left Sara to rest and allowed Nick and Warrick to see her. She was still unconscious, but it was great to see her. Nick sat on one side of the bed and Warrick sat on the other.  
  
"She's getting better." Warrick said as he looked up at Nick.  
  
He nodded in agreement as he pushed some locks away from her face. "Yeah, she's tough."  
  
Warrick leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "God if you were awake you'd sock me one right about now." Warrick teased.  
  
Nick laughed. "Brave men only get this close to Sara Sidle Warrick."  
  
Warrick took her hand and smiled. "Or stupid fools." Nick did the same and held her other hand in his. "Come on Sidle, if you don't wake up I'll take all your cases." He teased.  
  
"You know if she woke up to that we'd both be in the right place when they peeled us off the walls in little pieces." Nick joked.  
  
"Good she's still sleeping then, but she should wake up though and soon. Griss is acting strange." Warrick said turning completely serious.  
  
"Yeah, the nurse said he hasn't left his room, hasn't seen her once. He didn't even react when we talked about her in front of him." Nick's voice was thick with his Texan accent as he continued. "He needs to see her Warrick, he's closing himself off."  
  
"I think we should force him in here or something." Warrick plotted aloud.  
  
*******************************  
  
Nick stayed with Sara while Warrick went to talk to Grissom. He was sleeping when Warrick sat down. 10 minutes later Grissom woke up with a start. Warrick carefully pushed him back onto the bed. "Hey Griss, that's was some dream you were having." He smiled at him before taking his seat again. Grissom looked at him for a few seconds then looked out off his room window like he had since he was brought to the hospital room. Warrick sighed. "Griss don't do this to yourself." Grissom continued to stare at the blue sky. "You're all alive, everyone's going to be fine."  
  
A male nurse pushed a wheelchair into the room and approached the bed. "Time for physio Mr. Grissom."  
  
Grissom was helped from the hospital bed to the wheelchair, just before the nurse could leave Warrick whispered something into his ear. The nurse nodded and wheeled Grissom out into the hallway. Warrick followed closely making sure Grissom couldn't make an escape as they approached Sara's room. Grissom knew Sara's room was next to his, which didn't do much for his sleeping. He could only manage 20 minutes of sleep every couple of hours knowing she was so close, but so far.  
  
The nurse pushed the wheelchair through the door and waited for any objection, seeing none he let Warrick push Grissom further into the room. Nick made an excuse to go home and see Ash and once Warrick stopped by Sara's side he followed Nick out muttering he'd be back later.  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"I'm not sure about leaving them alone." Nick said as they walked towards the elevators.  
  
"It's what they both need, I'm sure of it." Warrick reassured as he pressed the elevator button.  
  
"Ok, but if all hell breaks loose it's your fault." Nick grinned at Warrick as the doors closed and they descended to the ground floor.  
  
*******************************  
  
Grissom didn't once look up at her, he couldn't. He knew all those years ago that it was his fault that Richards kidnapped them. Richards was one of the professors at Harvard. He worked there full-time and taught many seminars ranging from forensics to his favourite historical torture techniques. Ash had been taking his classes and he seemed to grow some sort of attachment to her, but she didn't realise. She didn't even notice she was ignoring him until he asked her to stay after a seminar. He came on strong and Ash was left shaken. She told Sara before Grissom and Josh found out. When they did they made it their business to talk to Richards and put him straight. It didn't go well, although he did stop working and seemed to disappear until he grabbed them a year later one by one.  
  
Grissom stared at her monitors and watched the lines go up and down across the screen before starting again. The beeping noise reassured him that she was breathing and could wake up at any minute. Grissom wasn't sure he should be there when that happened. He looked down at his hands and sighed sadly, not knowing what to do. His leg started to hurt as he shifted slightly in the chair. He was about to push himself towards the window when the machine changed pitch. He panicked silently, scared to move, scared to do anything.  
  
Sara's eyes fluttered as she tried to open them with great difficulty. She gave up almost immediately and drifted back to sleep, not noticing anyone else in the room.  
  
Grissom saw her struggle to wake up and watched as she gave in. He slowly wheeled himself to the window and gazed out at the small park below. Children and animals played happily with parents and other family members.  
  
A low knock on the door caught Grissom's attention. He turned to see Catherine enter. "Hey." She said coming to stand next to him. "How you feeling today?"  
  
"Good." He looked over at Sara then back at the park.  
  
Catherine sat down next to Sara and held her hand. "You not woken up yet Sara? I thought you never slept." Grissom smiled covertly still looking away from them. He lowered his head to his hands on his leg. Catherine looked over her shoulder and saw the small smile that appeared then disappeared moments later. She turned back to Sara and took a deep breath. "You know the guys miss you Sara. Greg's been so quiet it's scary. Archie and Bobby are wondering around the lab like ghosts. Nick and Warrick have been in and out of here a lot to see you, but we all miss you Sara." She felt light pressure on her hand and saw Sara open her eyes slowly. Catherine grinned down at her.  
  
"They need a life." Sara managed in a light tone.  
  
Grissom's head snapped up and looked at her. Catherine laughed and agreed. "Yeah, Maybe you can tell them that when you get out of here."  
  
"Will do." Sara's eyes closed again and paused before asking. "Is Grissom ok?"  
  
Catherine turned to look at him. "Come and tell her yourself Gil." Sara's eyes stayed shut when Catherine clearly spoke to some else in the room. Catherine helped Grissom moved to the bed. "I'll get something to drink." She left them alone, but instead off getting that drink she sat outside the room on a waiting room chair.  
  
******************************* 


	21. Chapter 21&22

Chapter 21  
  
Sara opened her eyes but looked up at the ceiling. "How are you?" She asked after he hadn't said anything for a few minutes.  
  
Grissom raised his eyes to her face and saw she was looking elsewhere. "I should be asking you that question."  
  
He saw a brief flitter of a smile before she spoke. "Ask me then."  
  
He actually laughed. "How are you?"  
  
"I still hurt." Sara winced as she tried to move.  
  
"No Sara stay still." Sara stopped instantly as he grabbed her arm with both his hands firmly. She looked at his hands and watched as he quickly released her. Sara closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. He silently chastised himself for being so stupid. He hesitantly touched her arm again and slowly ran his hand down to meet hers. He squeezed her hand and waited for her to turn back to him. When she did he looked at their hands. "I'm sorry this happened."  
  
Sara saw through his apology and knew he was blaming himself for what happened. "It wasn't your fault Griss."  
  
"I should have done something sooner." A tear fell to her ear as she listened to him. "I was scared, I didn't want to believe it was happening again." He looked into her eyes and saw her tears fall. "No Sara, please don't cry." He raised his other hand to wipe the tears away and gently cupped her cheek.  
  
"I can't help it." She leaned into his hand and let another tear fall, which he caught with his thumb. "I was scared too and so was Ash. oh my god where is she, is she alright?" Sara tried to move again as she panicked.  
  
"She's fine Sara, please lie down, you need to rest." He pushed her back against the pillow and pulled up her blanket. "Rest. She's with Nick. I'll call her ok?"  
  
Sara nodded and she closed her eyes as exhaustion hit her all of a sudden. Grissom was pulling away from her when she tightened her fingers around his. "Don't go."  
  
"I'm right here." His hand caressed her cheek as she lost the battle to stay awake.  
  
*******************************  
  
Catherine went back into the room after she thought they had enough time to say a few words without yelling at each other. She offered to get Ash and tell the others she was awake. The male nurse came back and regrettably had to take Grissom to physio. Grissom was quiet again as he was wheeled away. Sara saw his change, but couldn't place why.  
  
An hour later Ash walked into the room in a rush and hugged Sara gently. "Hey." Sara said tiredly.  
  
Ash smiled happily at her as she hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're alright."  
  
"I was told it was touch and go for a while." Sara said as Ash pulled herself up on the bed next to her.  
  
"Yeah, but your ok now." Ash told her softly. "Have you seen Grissom?" Sara nodded and pulled her blanket up to her chin.  
  
"He was here when I woke up."  
  
Ash smiled. "Told you he'd find us, even if he got himself caught." Sara's smile faded. "What's wrong Sara?"  
  
Sara shook her head. "Nothing, just tired."  
  
"Well the doctor says you got to stay here for a while yet. You know let your lung and shoulder heal but also keep an eye on you. You lost more blood than I did." Ash reached for Sara's hand and held it as she closed her eyes again. "Get some rest. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bring the guys with you, I'd like to see them." Sara asked through a small yawn. Ash patted her hand and left.  
  
*******************************  
  
The doctor wouldn't let Sara go home and she was starting to get stroppy and angry with the hospital personnel. She barely spoke to the doctor because all she wanted to do was go home. The doctor advised her to stay and wait for her lung to get stronger and her shoulder to mend.  
  
All but Grissom visited everyday. He was sent home and no one but Catherine had heard from him. She told the guys that he was well and getting better. Sara didn't let it show, but everyone noticed she was missing him and her bad mood was mostly the result. She was fed up with hospital food, the noise and nurses waking every 2 hours to check her vitals. She was about to snap when the doctor finally let her go home after she had spent 2 weeks in hospital. It was long enough to put you off for good.  
  
The first thing Sara did was to refuse Catherine's offer to stay at hers. All She wanted to do was to take a long bath and sleep until she felt better, physically and mentally. Ash stayed with Nick to let her sister have time to herself. Everyone thought it wasn't such a good idea, but Ash told them that she knew what to do and knew what Sara needed right now and that was to get herself together and to do that she needed some to think without interruptions.  
  
*******************************  
  
The lab was quiet even with everyone but Sara working. Cases came and went for a week and no one heard from Sara. Ash stopped by in the afternoon and found Sara sat outside in the hot sunshine reading a forensic textbook. She grinned and shook her head. "I see your reading, and it's about time too. I haven't seen you pick up a book for weeks." Ash sat down on the garden chair next to Sara as she put the book down.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd better start reading up on some things before I went back to work." Sara stood slowly while taking a deep breath. She wondered in the kitchen. "You want a drink?" She called out.  
  
"A beer. When you going back to work?" Ash asked as she picked up the book Sara was reading.  
  
"Tonight." Sara said walking out with two beers. She handed Ash one and sat down.  
  
Ash looked at the front page and smiled. The book was in forensic entomology and Grissom help in writing it. "Good reading?"  
  
Sara took the book and closed it as she took a swig of her beer. "Not really." Sara tossed the book to the end of the sun seat and sat back adjusting her sunglasses.  
  
"You want to talk?" Ash knew it was futile even trying, but she promised the others.  
  
Sara knew why she asked, because she normally wouldn't unless someone asked her too. "Talk about what?"  
  
Ash sighed at least she tried. "Oh anything really. You need a lift tonight?"  
  
Sara shook her head. "I'll drive, need to at some point, might as well be tonight."  
  
"Ok, Just take it easy, don't push yourself." Ash made herself comfortable in her seat and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. "It's a nice day." She offered as she breathed in the fresh air.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 22  
  
One case surrounded the layout table. Photos, evidence and autopsy reports. Grissom sat at the top of the table looking through witness statements. Nick and Catherine were overlooking the photos from the large scene. Warrick and Sara were with Greg waiting for fibre results.  
  
A train hit a jeep, but when the train driver got out to check the jeep, he saw no one, when he walked around the train he noticed four bodies that couldn't have been there recently. The bodies were all decomposing. Everyone agreed that it had to be a dumpsite because the tracks were checked every two days and the bodies had been dead for around 6 days at least. The bodies were stripped, no ID, no clothing, nothing that could help the case.  
  
Catherine, Warrick and Nick had combed the scene, but found nothing else that was relevant. Grissom was in a foul mood because he couldn't go to the scene and Sara was quieter than a mouse. No one even noticed she was at the lab until Greg bumped into her and she had a go at him. Later she apologised and Greg offered her some of his special Hawaiian coffee, which she gladly accepted. They didn't really talk, but Greg did relay that everyone was happy to see her back.  
  
Grissom gave in, which he normally never did and needed to see the scene. Warrick offered to take him, but had to pick up some food for everyone. He asked Sara and she agreed to help not realising Grissom was going to be there too. They went to the scene first.  
  
*******************************  
  
Warrick sat in the car with Sara. She was quietly reading in the back seat, while Warrick watched them both carefully. 'Their avoiding each other' he thought. He wasn't going to let this go any further. He asked Sara if she could grab something from the boot. She got out and rounded the car. Warrick followed trying to think of a way to get them alone. It was a long shot but maybe it would work. He pressed his tone menu and made his phone ring.  
  
"Oh man." Warrick lifted the plastic to his ear, covertly pressing the tones off. "Brown. Hey, Are you sure? Ok." Warrick put the phone in his pocket and turned to Sara who was looking at him.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
'Um, think quickly.' "My place was just broken into, Brass needs me down there." 'Good, lets hope she buys it.' Warrick closed the boot and walked to the driver's door. He shouted out to Sara over the hood. "I'll pick you up in bit." He climbed into the car.  
  
Sara blinked rapidly and shook her head. "No Warrick let me come."  
  
Warrick lowered the passenger window. "Can't leave Griss on his own Sara." With that he pulled away from the curb and drove off, leaving Sara staring at the back of the car.  
  
'This is not good.' Sara looked up and saw Grissom looking at her. He turned back towards the tracks and made his way down the small hill with the help of the cane the doctors made him use. Sara walked towards him slowly when she heard a train coming. She knew the lines were back open and so did Grissom, so why was he moving closer to the tracks. Sara saw him leaning down to pick something up at the side of the track. Sara looked towards the horizon and saw the train light coming closer. "Grissom." Sara called to him, but he didn't turn. "Of all the times to ignore me." She said as she made her way towards him. The train was getting closer. "GRISSOM." She shouted over the growing noise. Grissom turned sharply when she reached out and touched his arm. Grissom saw the train and his eyes widened. Sara lost her balance on the pebbles at her feet from Grissom's pulling away.  
  
The train rushed passed as Grissom dropped his cane and quickly wrapped his arms around her to stop her falling. Their hair flew up with the strong gust of wind the train made and their eyes locked. The train faded away into the distance. Sara took a strangled breath and squeezed his upper arms she had grabbed to steady herself when he pulled her to him. Grissom released his tight hold on her realising her lung was still fragile. "You alright?" He asked with only 3 inches between their faces.  
  
Sara took a small shallow breath and nodded. "Am now." Grissom went to let her go when she grasped his arms tightly and shook her head.  
  
"What?" He asked softly.  
  
Sara looked deep into his eyes. "Don't let go. Please." Grissom held her again, pulling her to him. Sara linked her hands behind his neck as she laid her head against his shoulder. "Griss, I tried calling you. Didn't you hear me?" She asked into his jacket.  
  
"No I didn't. Sorry, I could have gotten us both killed. I shouldn't be out here." Grissom pulled away gently so not to aggravate her shoulder. He looked for his cane. "Damn." Sara took a step back and noticed his cane in 3 pieces where the train had broken it.  
  
"Come on, let me help." Grissom hesitantly took her outstretched hand and leaned lightly on her as they climbed back up to the road.  
  
Once they reached a wooden bench and sat down Grissom turned to Sara. "Thank you."  
  
Sara looked down had her hands. "Your welcome. We'll get a new one."  
  
Grissom shook his head. "No not that." Sara looked up at him. "For warning me about the train. I didn't hear it or you calling me."  
  
Confusion flickered across her face. "I realise how you might not have heard me, but how could you not hear the train?" He looked at her hands and reached out to hold them. Sara flinched at his contact, but relaxed as he slowly brushed his fingers over them. Grissom raised his eyes to hers, to her lips then to her eyes again. He was silent for a few more minutes just holding her hands in his. Sara spoke slowly to him when he looked at her again. "You didn't hear me did you?"  
  
"No." He replied quietly. Grissom tilted his head slightly and smiled. "No." He repeated as he rubbed his ear lightly.  
  
"What happened?" Sara didn't understand.  
  
"I've been losing my hearing for a while now." He paused watching her listen. He tried to keep his voice normal, but the sound still hadn't come back. "I have Otosclerosis."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My mother, it's hereditary."  
  
Grissom squinted as he concentrated on her lips. "Is there surgery or something? You can get help can't you?"  
  
Grissom shook his head and Sara's eyes widened as she misinterpreted him. "No Sara. I. you're speaking too fast, slow down."  
  
"You can't hear me now?" She asked slower.  
  
Grissom smiled sadly. "No." He lowered his head and sighed. "Lets not talk about me." He looked up again and asked. "Did the doctor say your lung will get better?" Sara ignored his question and pulled a hand free from his. She softly ran the back of her hand down his cheek. He smiled a real smile. "I'm glad you're here." He said staring into her brown eyes.  
  
"I've always been here Griss." Her hand traced his jaw round to his chin. Grissom slowly leaned forward. Sara's fingers lingered over his lower lip before sliding her hand to his neck as she leaned into him. Their lips met in the middle. The kiss was slow and gently at first. Grissom wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body to his not breaking the kiss.  
  
******************************* 


	22. Chapter 23&Epilogue

Chapter 23  
  
Warrick was parked around the corner and saw the display briefly. He hadn't seen the train or when they sat down, but when Grissom took Sara's hand he pulled away and headed to the diner. Warrick's phone started ringing. "Brown."  
  
"Hey Warrick, where's our grub?" Nick's voice sounded tired.  
  
Warrick smiled as he paid for the food in the drive through. "Right here bud."  
  
"What's taking so long?"  
  
"I had to help some people out." Warrick pulled out from the diner and headed back to the lab.  
  
Nick's voice was now much happier. "You got them to talk, ah man. That's great.  
  
"Yeah, well. I'll ring Griss in about 20 minutes and pick them up. They need time to talk."  
  
*******************************  
  
Sara's fingers tangled in his salt and pepper curls as he kissed her again. Grissom pulled back slightly so his blues eyes were looking directly into her brown ones. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but."  
  
"Talk about what?" She asked noticing he could hear her now.  
  
"About 9 years ago."  
  
Sara looked away. "Not really."  
  
Grissom stared at her long enough for her to turn back to him. "I'm going to talk even if you don't listen Sara." She nodded and waited for him to start. He took a deep breath and jumped in feet first. "You were hurt badly, I tried to help you, but there was so much blood. I thought I was loosing you." He watched as her eyes welled with unshed tears. As the first tear fell he caught it and wiped it away. "I told you something I thought I would never hear myself say."  
  
Sara shook her head and pulled away from him. "You said you'd forgotten Griss." She got up and took a few steps away from him. Grissom stood painfully and slowly approached her.  
  
"I told you that because I was scared Sara."  
  
She turned to him with tears. "Why? So that if I died you would never have to say it again, well Griss you never said it when I was in the hospital. You didn't even come and see me, just like this time."  
  
"Sara please listen to me." He reached for her, but she took another step away from him.  
  
She shook her head as she bit her lower lip, suppressing the sobs that she felt coming. "You get as close to me as you allow and when it gets too much you pull away so fast I feel like I've done something wrong. You stopped talking to me, I came here because you asked me and you pushed me away almost immediately. I try to talk to you and you will say nice things then retreat to your office and lead me to believe you've forgotten you said it at all. I can't keep up with you anymore Grissom." Tears streamed down her face. "Richards coming back made me realise that I could be dead right know and when I was in the hospital again it was like it was happening all over again; Richards torturing us then you never even coming to see me, NOT ONCE." She shouted as she turned to look up at the sky.  
  
Grissom moved in front of her and squeezed her arms tightly not wanting her to pull away. Her energy seemed to drain from her as she fell into his arms. He held her to him as she cried into his neck. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you wanted to see me. I thought you blamed me. This never would have happened if I didn't threaten him and - Josh would still be alive." Tears broke through his barrier and pooled down his cheeks into Sara's hair.  
  
"How could I ever blame you?" Sara took his head in her hands. "When I love you." Grissom caved and kissed her passionately, hungrily, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. She returned the kiss as she pulled him closer to her.  
  
*******************************  
  
Epilogue  
  
The blue sky and sun shone down on the gravestone as the light breeze of the wind pushed leaves up into the air. The grass had been freshly cut and glowed a bright green under their feet. Ash placed flowers on his grave and stepped back into Nick's awaiting arms. She hugged him tightly as she looked down on the grave.  
  
Sara hadn't been to see him in so many years, neither had Grissom. They both stood hand in hand looking over the graveyard. It was a lovely warm day, like the day at the park in San Francisco, where they had all grown close and made a packed to be friends forever. Sara squeezed Grissom's hand in reaffirmation of that promise they all made.  
  
Josh's grave twinkled in the sunlight and reflected rays of light. Grissom and Sara walked around the graveyard, leaving Nick and Ash to head back to the car.  
  
They passed several new graves and many aged ones. Grissom stopped behind Sara and wrapped his arms around her as they looked out at the valley. He kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "I love you Sara."  
  
She turned in his arms and pressed her body against his. "I love you too." He leaned down to capture her lips in a slow kiss.  
  
Sara promised Ash that she would visit every year with her and that Grissom and her were talking more than they had in years. If Josh was alive today he'd be pleased that Grissom and Sara finally got together and that Ash also found someone special, Nick.  
  
THE END  
  
(I hope you liked it. This story was my hardest one to write. It may have gone flat a little in the middle, I got stuck, but I think I sorted it out. Look out for other stories to come. They are all written and awaiting to be posted, so keep your computer screens clean and mouse's at the ready.) 


End file.
